


Scared to be lonely

by tea_no_suga



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bullying, Consensual Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mike is in it later on, NSFW, Pennywise didn't happen, Reddie, Richies parents are assholes, Slow Burn, So is Eddies mum, it gets super gay, they are 17 don't panic, yeah it happens!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_no_suga/pseuds/tea_no_suga
Summary: **CURRENTLY ON HIATUS FROM UPDATING DUE TO UPCOMING WEDDING**'Richie smiled, and without a second thought, leaned in and kissed him. It was a tender kiss, their lips touching softly. Eddie had his eyes wide open with shock, staring at his oh so beautiful best friend, who was...kissing him.'Heres my first fic about our precious smol beans Reddie & also eventual Stenbrough.Our favorite Losers experience love, heartbreak, acceptance & new adventures as they come out, leave school and move to NYC - Ben & Bev are a thing, and DONT PANIC PEOPLE Mike does join them eventually!*There is an abusive chapter with Richie & his Dad, please look out for triggers**Plus rather smutty chapters, again, please look out for warnings or grab your popcorn, which ever floats your boat*





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before, but I'm enjoying where this going.  
> I will aim to update every week if I can, and see where the ideas in my head take me :D

** Richie   **

It was a very rare occasion for Richie Tozier to be quiet.   
He was known among his 5 best friends - self titled the 'Losers Club' - as Trashmouth; always the loud, obnoxious one, the class clown, the joker & frequent user of the classic 'your mum' jokes. Forever swearing, smoking and skipping class.   
But today, sitting at the usual grubby school lunch table, he was silent. 

Beverly was sat opposite Richie, chatting away to her long term boyfriend Ben, his hand playing with her long amber hair as she explained, in detail, her full theory as to why Lord of the Rings is better than Star Wars. He was listening, but was much more interested in Bev's face, and the way it adjusted with each emotion; how she smiled, or frowned while speaking. He utterly adored her.  
Ben had lost his baby weight since the Losers met him 3 years prior. He was still short-ish but big built, and had leaned out, earning himself a spot on the high school football team. Beverly was more of a woman now, filling out her small 5Ft 4 frame with curves in all the right places, her bright ginger hair a thick wave of messy curls, almost to her waist now.  

Bill was sat beside Ben, his famous stutter almost gone, thanks to a good few years of speech therapy.  
He was digging into a tray of spaghetti from the cafeteria, fork in one hand, the other holding up a science book, clearly getting in some last minute revision before the looming pop quiz Professor Holt had planned for the next period. Bill was the most handsome of the group with his neatly styled brown hair, bright blue eyes and sophisticated fashion sense. Girls noticed Bill. Girls wanted Bill. But Bill? Well, he actually (secretly) hated the attention. He was far too busy with studies and his friends to bother with the opposite sex...at least for now anyway.  

Opposite Bill was Stanley. Stanley was watching Bill, a small smile curled on his lips. His homemade lunch was spread in front of him, everything in order, everything perfect. He nibbled on his chicken sandwich, dropping his eyes away from Bill, hoping his stare wasn't too obvious. Stan was, like Bill, neatly dressed; red polo shirt, blue jeans and brown curly hair. It was Stan who noticed Richie's quietness first.  

'Everything OK Rich? I've normally had at least 3 insults before taking the first bite of my sandwich' Stan joked, facing his friend, taking another mouthful of bread & meat. 

Richard Tozier was the opposite of his best friends.  
Standing at just over 6ft1, he was the tallest of the losers, with a broad, but slender frame, messy black hair which needed a good cut and large, coke bottle glasses (he was bloody blind without them!) which pretty much took over his face. He was good looking, but oh how he wished his parents would allow him to get contacts.   
He oozed the typical 'bad boy' teenage stereotype; rocking a Guns & Roses raglan top, slim fit ripped jeans (he ruined them himself obviously) and a pair of scuffed Chuck Taylors which were border-lining falling apart. 

Richie blinked, snapping back to reality. He'd be staring at his lunch tray for the past few minutes, forking the mess of spaghetti, which was slowly going cold, around on his plate. He turned to look at Stan, and that's when he realised the seat beside him was empty. The seat was normally occupied by a small, slim little thing, wearing shorter-than-normal shorts, with floppy dark hair and big green eyes.   
The missing Loser was Eddie Kaspbrak, the smallest boy of the group. Standing slightly taller than Bev at 5ft5, he was petite, socially awkward and bloody adorable. 

Eddie had spent most of his 17 years believing the world was a sick, evil place; full of germs, death and danger.  
His mother, Sonia, an over weight beast of a woman, had smothered poor Eddie since the day he was born, drilling into him that he needed pills to fight all the infections taking over his body, and that his asthma was so bad he could die from simply riding his bike.  
There was no denying, he was a severe hypochondriac. 

Luckily, over the past few years, since standing up to his Mother about the 'gazebos' (placebos) he'd been taking his entire life, the constant fear of catching some deadly disease had subsided and he'd relaxed. But he still carried his trusty inhaler around, more of a comfort blanket than anything, in case he panicked and could feel his chest begin to tighten.

'Wheres Eddie?' Richie replied to Stan, glancing at the clock hanging above the cafeteria entrance, 'He's normally here by now...' 

'Oh, he's probably running late in the library or something' his friend replied, turning back to sneakily admire Bill again.  
Stan always had a secret soft spot for Bill, but was far too afraid to tell his friend that he liked boys.  

Richie got up from the lunch table, leaving his untouched food where it was. He slid his flannel shirt on, pushed his glasses up his nose, and slung his backback over his shoulder. Bev noticed her friend's sudden movement, and pulled herself out of her and Ben’s soppy bubble. 

'Everything OK Trashmouth?' she asked, but got no reply as Richie darted off out of the lunch hall, leaving his friends behind.  

 

**EDDIE**

A hard push sent Eddie Kaspbrak back into the lockers, his head hitting the metal behind him.   
_Fuck._  
He'd not been so lucky evading the school bullies that lunch time.

'Come on guys, I haven't got any lunch money today' he'd almost pleaded as Henry Bowers, a mullet headed, brute of a boy, dragged him backwards by his backpack into the deserted male changing rooms. Followed closely by his two lapdogs, Patrick and Belch, another pair of thugs who loved nothing more than making little nerds suffer.  

'You know what Fag, I don't want any money today...I'm more interested in hearing all about your bum-fucking antics' Henry cursed at him, as he pushed him hard against the locker.  
He put a hand either side of the poor lads head, smirking. 'Come on, tell me. Why don't you like pussy?' 

Eddie could feel his chest tightening, slowly beginning to hyperventilate. He put his arms up, and pushed against Henry's broad chest, but it was useless, what would his weedy little body do?

'Check it out boys, faggot face here is trying to touch me up!' Bowers laughed, stepping backwards. ‘You tryin’ to suck my dick?!’

Henry-fucking-Bowers always had a thing against the Losers Club, but always targeted Eddie the most. Maybe it's because he was the smallest lad, not yet filling out like the other boys had, always coming last in Gym, always puffing on that stupid inhaler. Always glued to the side of that lanky Richie guy.   
Clearly he was gay. He had to be, right? I mean, _those_ shorts were enough to prove it. Either way, Henry loved making his life an absolute misery. 

'Just back off...' Eddie managed to mumble, before feeling a solid punch to the face.  
He fell backwards against the locker again, clutching his now bleeding nose. His knees went weak and he slouched down to the floor. Tears prickling behind his eyes. 

'See you later Bum Boy' Henry whispered in Eddies ear before bounding out of the locker room, followed closely by Belch and Patrick, their laughs echoing through the empty changing room.  He was really hyperventilating now, his breathing heavy and quick. Removing his bloody hand from his nose, Eddie rooted through his bag to find his aspirator, quickly pulling it to his lips and taking a big gulp of air.  
Dropping back onto his butt, he leaned his head back against the locker and closed his eyes, trying to relax his breathing, and trying to stop the eruption of tears dripping down his face. Blood continued to ooze from his nose, down his lips and drip off his chin, onto his lovely clean white jumper.

_Fucking brilliant._

’Roll on summer...' Eddie whispered to himself. Only another 6 months to go. 


	2. Hidden feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie takes Eddie to his house and cleans him up.

**EDDIE & RICHIE **

Richard Tozier was not concentrating.  
He had left the cafeteria in such a hurry that he didn’t notice Henry Bowers come charging out of the lads locker room. They collided, Henry almost knocking Richie to the floor.

‘Oh would you look who it is. Another loser…’ Bowers mocked, as Richie regained his balance.  
Despite the height difference - 5ft8 & 6ft1 - Richie still felt intimidated by the bullies, especially after having his own brutal encounters with them over the years, he stepped backwards away from the group.

‘Your boyfriends in there. I wanted to see if he’d suck my dick…’ Henry snickered, stepping forwards, giving him another push. ’You’ll be happy to hear, he said no...’

The group turned, laughing and slouched off down the corridor, Belch pushing another innocent classmate out of their path. 

Eddie and Richie were not boyfriends. OK, so they were close,  _super close_ , but they weren’t a couple!  
So what if Richie had a bad habit of escaping his awful home life, sneaking into Eddie’s room in the middle of the night, climbing into his bed and spooning him until the early hours. Or, the even worse habit, that Eddie let him without complaint.  
Or that one time (which actually turned into a common occurrence), at Bills, during a weekly movie night, when Eddie got so scared of that (stupid lame) slasher movie they were watching, that he had to grab his best friends hand under the blanket, squeezing it tight, causing Richie's cheeks to blush in the darkness. And how they didn't let go, even when the movie had finished. 

They had been best friends for years. Since day one of Kindergarten when Richie hit Eddie over the head with a toy hammer and made him cry. Feeling bad, the 4 year old grabbed the little crying boy into a big bear hug and played with him every day after that. They met the other Losers in middle school and the group had formed a solid friendship over the years, but ‘Eddie Spaghetti’ (that awful nickname Richie used) and ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier always had that inseparable bond, so close, in fact, that the other friends always joked about them getting married or how ' _opposites really do attract!_ '

Richie pushed quickly through the changing room door, rushing over to his friend who was sat a few feet away on the cold tiled floor.  
Eddie was still leaning back against the locker, inhaler tight in hand, eyes closed, breathing quickly.

‘Fuck Eds! Are you OK?’ Richie half shouted, dropping his bag, and falling down to his knees in front of Eddie, who’s eyes fluttered open at the touch of his best friends hands on his. Suddenly, his eyes filled with the tears he'd been holding in, and they began overflowing from his bright green eyes, sliding down his cheeks. 

‘Don’t cry. I’m here…I’m here’ Richie cooed, pulling his best friend into a tight embrace, running his hand up and down his back, the other stroking his hair.  
‘Let’s get you all cleaned up, yeah?’ 

Eddie didn’t speak, just released silent sobs as Richie took his hand and pulled him to his feet. Gripping him close, the tall boy lead his friend to the adjoining bathroom and over to the sink. Turning the tap, letting the water run hot, he grabbed some of the heavy duty hand towels and, removing the inhaler from the boys tight clutch, began wiping his hands. The bleeding had stopped, leaving dried red stains on Eddies chin and nose. Richie dipped some clean paper towel in the warm water, using it to clean Eddies chin, careful not to press to hard. After a moment or two, without speaking, Eddie took the cloth from Richie's hand, and leaned forward, resting his forehead on his friends chest. He'd stopped crying now. 

'I...fucking hate them...' he mumbled, 'I can't...handle this anymore...how do I explain this to my Mother?'  

Richie sighed, wrapping his arms around Eddie, bending down to rest his own chin on the top of Eddie's head.   
This was a common closeness for them. There were no boundaries, and they didn't think twice before holding each close other on a regular basis. 

'I'm gonna tell you what's gonna happen Eds' Richie replied, despite knowing how much Kaspbrak hated that nickname, 'We are gonna skip the last two periods. Your gonna come to my house, shower, relax and avoid your Mom as much as possible. It's Friday after all. Tell her your staying over. I'll text the other Losers and let them know we will still be at the party tomorrow night' 

It was a solid plan. Richie was used to skipping class, after all he hated school. It was full of bullies - both teachers and kids - and the whole idea of class bored him to death. He mostly skipped to go to the local park & smoke with Beverly, but she was trying really hard to maintain her good grades, so it was mostly just him by himself these days. He didn't mind. He'd sit under the usual Oak tree, slip in his headphones and block the world out. His alcoholic parents didn't give a shit where Richie was, be it at school, at the Barrens, or the arcade. He once stayed at Eddie's for a solid week, and his useless Mum and Dad didn't even bat an eyelid. 

But Eddie never skipped class, his Mother would kill him. Plus, she didn't particularly like Richard Tozier either, he was a bad influence with his rock music, dirty mouth and disgusting smoking habit. But since the boys had grown up together, much to her annoyance, she wasn't as strict as used to be - allowing him to sleep over at weekends. (She wasn't aware of his weekly visits through Eddie's window...) 

But right at that moment, Eddie didn't care. He wanted to be as far away from that retched school as possible, and he wanted to be with Richie...that's all that mattered.  The bell rang loudly, signalling lunch was over, and their cue to leave. 

 

**RICHIE'S HOUSE**

After waiting till the corridor had cleared after lunch, the two boys ran from the locker room. Their shoes squeaked across the polished tiles, Eddie had his aspirator back in hand, ready for the almost-heart-attack he was expecting once reaching Richie's car. Passing through the doors, the cool March-time air hit them, and as they passed down the school steps, Richie grabbed his car keys from his shirt.  
They walked quickly down into the student parking lot, and reached the red beat up truck that Trashmouth occasionally borrowed from his Dad (mainly on the days his Father was far too drunk, hungover or unconscious to use)  Richie opened the door for Eddie, pushing it shut once he was safely in his seat. Eddie pulled on his seat belt and began puffing on the aspirator. Suddenly, Richie was beside him, rubbing his hand softly down his arm.

'We made it, it's fine...calm down Eds' 

'Don't...fucking...call...me...Eds' Kaspbrak replied, through breaths, a small smile creeping on his lips. 

Richie smiled, let out a laugh of relief and started the truck up, pulling out of the parking lot and heading into Derry. The journey to the Tozier household only took around 10 minutes, and the pair were soon heading up the driveway to Richie's house. Luckily, his parents are out tonight, something about an all day/all night drinking session with some friends from out of town. It was lucky really, as he hated bringing Eddie home, in case his Dad was in 'one of those' moods. 

The door was quickly unlocked and they entered the house. Eddie was instantly hit with the smell of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke, he was used to it by now, but it still always hit his nostrils like a brick. Richie had a quick sweep of the downstairs, it was empty. Nothing but empty beer bottles, over flowing ash trays and unwashed pots. Yeah, the house was a shit hole - he knew this - but he was just pleased it was deserted.

‘Come on, let’s go upstairs’ Richie softly said to Eddie, dropping his school bag by the door and flicking off his converse.

Eddie, who was still reluctant to say anything, nodded, removing his own shoes placing them neatly by the door and hanging his bag and jacket over the banister.  
The pair headed upstairs and entered Richie’s bedroom, the same room which hadn’t changed in the 10 plus years the boys had known each other and was still as messy as always. Baby blue paint covered the walls, chips appearing over the years, with a single bed and desk; littered with comic books and bits of homework, a wardrobe (which wasn’t often used) and a small TV. Eddie loved Richie’s bedroom, despite his constant need to tidy and clean the place up, it felt like home.

‘Erm…Rich…’ Eddie began, but was cut off by his best friends lankly arms engulfing him.  
He stopped speaking and took a moment to enjoy the embrace. His nose was still throbbing, his head was aching and he felt disgusting after being on the dirty floor of the boys locker room, but he suddenly felt a million times better.

After a few minutes, Richie released Eddie from his embrace, and flashed his signature shit-ass smile. ‘You go ahead and shower, I’ll go make some tea’

‘Sounds great…thanks Riche’ Eddie replied thankfully, feeling his face begin to blush.

Richie grabbed some clean clothes and a towel, and started the shower running, then disappeared downstairs to make some hot tea and fetch some snacks.

Eddie was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, he looked a fucking mess. His hair was all over the place and his nose was red, sore and cut up. Not to mention his eyes were all red and swollen from crying…jeez why was he such a wimp? He pulled his white jumper over his head, which was now stained with blood, and threw it to the floor. Then pulled down his shorts and slipped off his socks. Standing in his briefs, he sighed and pulled them off as well. Eddie slumped into the shower, feeling the hot water on his skin - it felt great.

Richie had managed to find two clean, un-chipped cups out of the mess they call a kitchen, and made some hot tea and found a packet of cookies in the cupboard, he knew how much Eddie loved cookies, especially chocolate chip. Standing in the kitchen, listening to the running water upstairs, he pulled out his pack of smokes and placed (as Ed’s liked to call them) a cancer stick in his mouth, quickly lighting it and taking a deep drag.

Richard had never been truly honest with his feelings. I mean, he was old enough to understand love and all that, but he never admitted to himself, or allowed himself, to express how he really felt in his head. He knew he liked girls, and he knew he liked fucking girls, but why did his heart flutter and his cheeks blush whenever he was around a particular person. You know, that particular person who was currently naked…in his shower…upstairs…right this second.

A sudden buzz in his pocket brought Richie back to reality, it was Bill:

BD: HEY RICH EVERYTHING OK? U SKIPPED 4TH PERIOD AGAIN  
RT: YEAH IM OK. BOWERS GOT EDS PRETTY BAD. WE R AT MINE. WILL C U LOSERS AT YOUR PARTY TMOZ.  
BD: OH SHIT. IS HE ALRIGHT? WANT US TO COME ROUND?  
RT: HES OK. JUST A SORE NOSE LOL ITS FINE I WILL LOOK AFTER HIM *WINK FACE*  
BD: SURE U WILL HAHA 9PM TOMOZ & DONT FORGET TO BRING BEER!

Tozier laughed, and clicked his phone off. Before grabbing the cups and cookies, he stubbed out the cigarette then headed upstairs to check on Eddie. Pushing the bedroom door open he stopped in his tracks, and almost dropped the mugs.

Eddie was rubbing his wet hair with the towel, wearing one of Richie’s t-shirts which was clearly too big for him, almost going to his thighs and a pair of loose sweat pants which hung loosely off his hips. He looked fucking adorable! The hair drying stopped and Eddie smiled at his friend cheekily.

‘Why don’t you take a photo next time, it will last longer’

Richie blinked and cracked a smile, ‘the only photos I like are of your mum’ he winked.

Setting the mugs and cookies down on the side table Richie pulled off his flannel shirt and stretched, before sitting down on the bed. Eddie sat bedside him, and let out a deep, heavy sigh.

‘You know, I think I need to have a nap’ Eddie mumbled, before turning to face Richie, ‘Do you mind? My head really hurts’

‘No, not at all. You get all comfy, I’ll sit and read some comics’ Richie replied, getting to his feet and heading to the desk.

Eddie played with his fingers. ‘I was thinking, you could maybe nap with me?’

Tozier paused, feeling that familiar flush in his cheeks, and turned back to face the bed. ‘Oh OK sure…I could always do with a nap!’

Richie smiled, making light of the suggestion, before taking off his glasses, setting them down on the night stand beside the hot mugs of tea. The boys got into the cosy single bed, both squeezed in on their backs facing the ceiling. After a few moments, they both turned, almost simultaneously, to face one-another, their faces close. Eddie blushed before pushing a piece of Richie’s curly hair out of his face.

‘Thank you for today…’ Eddie mumbled, smiling, trying to conceal his quickening breaths, ‘You really are a life saver’

‘You can call me your Knight in Shining Armour!’ Richie replied, pulling Eddie closer to him, so his chin rested lightly on the clean, damp mop of hair that smelt like strawberries. Both of them laid in silence, their legs entwined, feeling the warmth of the other, all feelings of embarrassment slipping away. This was their favourite place, if only they had enough guts to admit this to each other.

Within minutes Richie could hear gentle snores coming from beside him, he sneakily ran his hand through Eddies hair, taking in his scent and feeling himself melt within the warm, soft embrace. He never wanted this to end, and he really did care about his best friend. As his own eyes began to grow heavy, a sudden wave of tiredness taking over, the cups of hot tea forgotten about beside them, Richie finally admitted to himself, as he drifted into sleep, that he was absolutely and utterly in love with Eddie Kaspbrak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments & kudos!  
> Prepare for angst and fluff in the upcoming chapter.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie put his feelings where his mouth is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this messy, shorter chapter.  
> Hope it's OK!

**RICHIE'S BEDROOM**

Eddie's eyes flicked open, it was dark and silent.  
It took a moment for him to realize where he was, the sudden flashback of the encounter with Henry Bowers popped back into his memory.  _Oh shit._ No wonder his nose was throbbing, and that damn headache was still lingering. 

Gentle snores from beside him in the darkness made Eddie jump slightly. Oh! He was in Richie's house, in his bedroom, in his bed. They always had sleepovers, and Richie constantly sneaked into his room in the middle of the night - so why the hell did he feel so... _different?_ Maybe it was the way Richie's arms were snaked around his torso, or the way their legs were still entwined together, or just the way they were  _so_   _damn close_. 

‘Richie...wake up…Richie’ Eddie whispered, gently untangling himself from the embrace. 

'Mmmm...' Richie mumbled, 'what time is it?'

'I dunno...i've just woken up as well...turn the lamp on' 

Richie clumsily sat up and flicked on the bedside lamp, the soft glow lighting up the room. It must have been late as it was pitch black outside, and eerily quiet - just the odd noise and shine of headlights as a car went past the house.  He stretched, yawned and, while rubbing his eyes, grabbed his glasses from the night stand, placing them on his face. He checked his phone, it was past midnight - jeez, they really did nap! 

'Shit Ed's, it's almost one o'clock' 

'Oh crap, my Mum's gonna kill me...' Ed's sighed, before jumping out of bed, and getting his own cell phone from his backpack. He'd left it on silent, forgetting to check it when leaving school. He was right, 22 missed calls, 7 messages.  _Fuck._

'Just send her a photo of my sexy ass and I'm sure it will make everything better!' Trashmouth replied, flashing a devious smile. 

'Beep beep Richie!' Eddie laughed, while tapping a text to his over-bearing Mother. 

EK: SORRY 4 NOT LETTING U NO MOM. IM AT RICHIES. SLEEPING OVER. DONT WORRY I HAVE MY INHALER AND PLENTY OF PILLS WITH ME. WILL BE HOME IN THE MORNING. LUV U X

Placing the phone on the desk, Eddie stood and stretched. Looking over at Richie, he suddenly felt self conscious, unsure what to say. Why did he feel so pathetic and awkward? Luckily, his friend didn't sense this concern, and began chatting away about the upcoming party at Bill's tomorrow. 

'Did you hear that Bill invited Rosie from Maths? Apparently she has the super hots for him or something' Richie began, scratching his head, letting out another yawn, 'I don't see it. I mean, she’s cute and all. But her voice is _so_ annoying'

He reached into the pocket of his shirt, which was thrown on the floor, and pulled out his pack of smokes. Eddie instantly, by habit, turned around and opened the window, the night time air engulfing him like a cold blanket.

'I don't even know why he's invited her, he doesn't even like girls!' Tozier continued, lighting up his cigarette, slouching out of bed and wandering over to the open window.   
  
Eddie shivered and rushed back to the bed, diving in and wrapping the covers around himself, covering his head, he sat crossed legged, just his face peeping out of the quilt. He had spoken to Rosie a few times, they shared physics together. She was attractive, slender and big chested, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes…the typical ‘girl next door’ look. He’d seen her leaning against the boy’s lockers, flirting, giggling and twirling her hair round her fingers. She walked with a purpose, like she owned the place. Why on earth would she want to come to the Loser’s party?

‘She seems OK…’

Richie was leaning against the windowsill, blowing out puffs of smoke into the cool night time air.  
He looked stunning, Eddie thought to himself. He really had changed over the years, not only leaning out and towering over everyone, but his features had become so much more defined. High cheek bones, soft skin littered with freckles, bright dark eyes - even with the glasses they dazzled Eddie every time he looked into them. His body, despite being slim, had started to tone and define muscle.

_Sigh._ If only he had the guts to tell his best friend how truly beautiful...

‘You really are a beautiful specimen of a human, Eddie Spaghetti’ Richie said softly, breaking the silence, almost to himself, before inhaling a deep drag of nicotine, and exhaling smoke from his nostrils.

This tore threw Eddie’s thoughts like a lightening bolt, his cheeks instantly flushing.  He pulled the hood like duvet down from around his face, taking in the words his best friend had just admitted.

‘Don’t…don’t call me that!’ is all managed to reply, once finding his voice.

Richie smirked, flicking the end of the cigarette from the window, closing it shut behind him.  
Moving to the TV, he turned it on, sound suddenly filling the room. Some re-run of an old sitcom was playing, the usual late night show that had sadly passed it’s airtime. Eddie was watching his every move, still in utter shock of what his friend had just said to him. He watched as his crush pulled the raglan top over his head, the way the material moved up his torso revealing his belly button, his flat, soft stomach and then up past his nipples and neck. The clothing was thrown onto the make-shift laundry basket (the floor) and then he began to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down, past his thighs, calves, ankles and stepping out of them onto the floor.

Standing there in nothing but his boxer shorts and socks, he was a picture of perfection to Eddie, so much so that he had to look away, staring at his hands, playing with his fingers, his cheeks hot and his heart thumping against his chest.  
Again, he'd seen Richie change tons of times, be it at school before gym class, or when the Loser's went to the Barrens, dive bombing into the water in nothing but their pants, or at the sleepovers, changing into their PJS before they went to sleep.

So why on earth was Eddie suddenly seeing him is such a different light. He was physically attracted to that damn Trashmouth, more than he ever thought possible. 

Richie wasn’t aware of Eddie’s sudden change in behavior, the way he was avoiding eye contact, or the way his cheeks kept flushing a lovely pink color. He was far too busy fighting all the thoughts swirling around inside his own head. How he wanted to admit to Eddie that he adored him, and how he though he was so loving and caring, and how the way he puffed on that bloody inhaler was the cutest thing in whole entire universe. But Richie wasn’t _gay_. He liked girls, and he’d fucked girls … but did that even mean anything? Maybe he was bisexual? You know, he appreciated a good looking guy, like Bill or Stan or whatever, but that wasn’t love.  
Or maybe,  _just maybe_ , it didn’t matter about that, about him being a boy or a girl, it was just about him and Eddie Kaspbrak.

Richie pulled on an old band t-shirt, that was hanging over his desk chair, and turned to face Eddie. Who was still huddled up in the duvet, playing with his hands - the same shy motion he did whenever he was nervous or center of attention (which he hated) - it was cute as hell. He wandered over to the bed and sat down, looking at Eddie with a mixture of curiosity and his own nervousness. Opening his mouth to speak, he as cut off.

‘Richie, I…I like guys’ Eddie suddenly blurted out.  
  
As much as Eddie liked to think so, this was not unexpected news to Richie (or the other Loser’s in fact) who all had the same suspicion that he did. After all, he’d never kissed a girl, let alone date one. He just never, ever seemed interested in girls, or making out with girls, or having sex with girls, or anything to do with the opposite sex for that matter. He has girl friends, but that’s all they ever were, friends. 

Eddie looked up, expecting to hear some sort of joke reply, but instead was suddenly face to face with his best friend, Richie's hands moved to either side of his face, his cheeks just as blushed pink as his own. Richie smiled, and without a second thought, leaned in and kissed him. It was a tender kiss, their lips touching softly. Eddie had his eyes wide open with shock, staring at his oh so beautiful best friend, who was...kissing him.  
  
They pulled apart, but stayed close. Again, Richie opened his mouth to say something, probably witty or cheesy,  but Eddie didn't give him chance, he wanted to kiss him again. So he did, this time with more force, more heart and passion. 

Eddie shrugged off the duvet still draped over his shoulders, and wrapped his arms around Richie's neck. Eyes closed this time, feeling Tozier's arms snake around his back, hands brushing under his t-shirt, stroking his bare skin. They carried on, breathing becoming heavier, getting lost in each others touch. Richie brushed his tonge against Eddies, causing him to let out a noise he'd not heard Eddie make before...it was a noise of pleasure. They carried on until Eddie pulled away, mainly because he didn't realize how light headed he'd suddenly become, and how quick his breathing had progressed over the last few minutes.   


'Oh shit Eds...inhaler!' Richie jumped back, and off the bed, grabbing the aspirator from Eddie's backpack, rushing back, pushing it into the poor boys mouth. Eddie took a big breath, and his breathing started to slow back to normal. 

'Your gonna be the damn death of me Richard!' Eddie laughed, taking another quick puff.  They laughed, Richie placing his hand on Eddie's.

They were quiet then, taking in the reality of what just happened, enjoying the comfortable silence, hand in hand. Each of them thought how amazing that just was. Richie's mind was in overdrive of how much he really did adore Eddie Spaghetti. And Eddie just could not believe his first kiss was with that bloody Trashmouth Tozier. 

They were't sure what was going to happen next, but one thing was for sure, nothing was going to be the same again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really cannot express how thankful I am for anyone even taking the time to read my story.  
> I literally type what in my head, and luckily, you guys seem to enjoy it - so thank you <3


	4. The day after the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie faces his Mother, and Richie doesn't know what to wear.

**THE MORNING AFTER**

  
Edward Kaspbrak was on cloud 9. 

Walking up his driveway the next morning, his mind was in absolute overdrive thinking about the night before. A huge grin covered his face. Him and Richie had  _kissed_...made out..smooched. (More than once actually!) And it had been the best moment of that young boys life. His first kiss was with his very best friend, how lucky was he?

Eddie had to admit, he had no idea Richie was bisexual. That was news to him.  _Or was it?_

He knew he liked to flirt with guys, but he always thought it was just Richie's cheeky, bad boy nature. The way he called the fellow Losers 'babe' and 'gorgeous', especially handsome Bill. Batting his eyelashes at them to get his own way, or blowing them kisses down the hallway when they disappeared to different classes.   
Thinking about it, he was always very...hands on...with Eddie. Always an arm draped round his shoulders when walking anywhere, always dragging Eddie onto his knee during movie nights at Bill's wrapping his lanky arms around him into a backwards bear hug, or grabbing him by the waist in the hallway before cuddling him from behind.

But until last night, Eddie never thought anything of it. It was just Richie, he'd always been like that. 

Eddie's mind was so hectic right now, that he had almost forgotten all about his Mother. His god damn over protective, total bitch of a Mother. Who was no doubt waiting, ready to pounce on her poor darling 'sick' child. He's gonna be grounded. He knew it.   
Before reaching the front door, his mind snapped back to reality, and he prepared himself to face the shit ton of trouble he was in. He'd already ignored the 6 more messages he'd received after replying to her late last night, the phone was in his backpack, on silent. 

Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and slipped inside.   
  
'Eddie-Bear, is that you?' the voice of Sonia Kaspbrak echoed from the kitchen. 

OK, so she didn't sound angry. She hadn't come bounding out to him...yet. 

Before leaving that morning, Eddie borrowed one of Richie's smaller t shirts, not wanting to alarm his mother with his blood stained jumper (which was his favourite by the way, and he was  _super_  bummed about it) and put his shorts back on, leaving the borrowed clothes folded neatly on Richie's desk. He'd left a sleeping Richie in bed, that is, after de-tangling himself from a very close, cuddly and warm embrace, and left him a note explaining he'd see him at Bills (unless he was murdered by his over-bearing Mother beforehand) and thanks, again, for saving his weak ass from Bowers. 

He'd left the note next to the bedside lamp, headed to the bedroom door, and prepared to leave, not before taking a final look back at Richie, who was now sprawled out over his single bed, the duvet hardly covering his long lean body, dark curly hair messily spread around his face, mouth agape and slightly snoring. Eddie smiled, blushed again and left. 

'Yes Ma, it's me...' Eddie replied, removing his shoes and hanging his backpack on the hook next to the front door.

He wandered gingerly down the hall way and peeped into the kitchen. His over weight Mother was stood at the kitchen sink, wearing that god awful floral tracksuit which was clearly too tight, washing the dishes from her breakfast. She turned when he entered, her face unreadable...until she noticed his cut up nose.

'Oh Eddie...! What did they do to you?' she squealed, rushing over to him, cupping his face and pulling him to the dining table, before forcing him to sit on the adjoining wooden chair. Tilting his face up, she analysed the cut on Eddie's nose. 'That needs cleaning!' She began to turn, when Eddie spoke.

'It's fine Ma, I did it all this morning. I had my first aid kit with me at Richies...' 

Sonia turned back to face her son, eyes narrowed. 'You know I don't like that boy Eddie, he's...he's...well, he doesn't know how to look after you. Plus, with his good-for-nothing parents, and that loud music he plays, and the smoking...you know how bad smoking is Eddie-Bear' 

Eddie remained seated, looking down at his hands, he didn't want to argue with her. It could ruin his chances, if he had any, of still going to Bill's that night. So he remained silent, listening to her drone on and on about Richie, and his bad habits and influences and how he wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for his good-for-nothing friends. She whined on for a little while longer, inspecting Eddie's face, nose, re-cleaning the wound and every so often he would mumble out a 'sorry' or a 'yes Ma', until she finally sighed and placed two pills into his palm. He took them, without question, before standing up ready to head upstairs.

Sonia was back to washing up to pots, satisfied with her lecture. Eddie, testing his luck, went up to her and lingered by the sink.

'So, am I OK to stay over at Bill's tonight...I really don't want to miss move night...' 

His mother sighed, but didn't protest, for once. 'Fine, but make sure you take your pills, your aspirator and your first aid kit. You know I worry Eddie-kins'. 

Eddie grinned, planting a quick kiss on his Mother's plump cheek, before turning and rushing upstairs. He could not believe him damn luck! He was actually allowed out, even after royally pissing off his stone cold Mum. You know what, he thought, I may even have a drink tonight! 

  
P lus, Eddie Kaspbrak could not wait to see that damn Trashmouth Tozier.

  


**GETTING READY  
**

Richie Tozier was panicking. 

What the fuck was he going to wear?   
Pretty much the whole of his wardrobe was strewn all over the floor and his bed. A cigarette was hanging from his mouth as he stood naked, except for the damp towel hanging round his waist, in the centre of his bedroom, wet hair dripping down his face & neck, trying to piece together some form outfit. Heavy metal was playing loudly from the speakers on his desk, and Richie air drummed away, puffing away on his glorious cancer stick. 

Flashbacks from the night before crashed into his train of thought with every beat of the song. Him and Eddie. Eddie and him. Making out. Touching. Kissing.

Richie never really thought about his sexuality. The way his mind worked was, well he liked attention. And he liked flirting and making out and it didn’t matter who with. But with Eddie…that seemed so different. Like it was always meant to be, like it was something he’d always wanted to do. The thought had been buried deep in the back of his brain, which had now been fully unleashed, not giving two shits if Eddie was a guy or not. 

Despite the friends being self-titled Losers, they had gained some popularity around the school as they grew up and became young adults. (Henry Bowers was still a total arsehole though, even over time he hadn’t eased up on the group, but they just learnt to deal with it.)

Bill, due to his incredibly handsome face and smart mind, was loved by pretty much everyone. Stan, even with his strict Jewish parents and OCD routine which earlier had caused him to be very narrow minded (and a bit of an ass), had joined a bunch of extra curriculum activities, and had widened his friend group, learning to let go and have fun in the process.

Ben, after loosing his baby weight and joining the school’s football team, had gained the most popularity out of the group, plus he had the girl, something the other Losers didn’t have. And that girl was Bev Marsh, and she was hot.   
Beverly used to have issues with some girls when she first joined the school, but over time she learned to ignore their rumours and bitchy-ness (except that one time when she had a fight with Greta Green and accidentally, almost, kinda broke her nose) and embrace life, so they soon left her alone after that. 

But Richie, well he was different. Despite being a typical nerd, incredibly smart despite his overall blasé school attitude, girls (and a few guys) threw themselves at him. Maybe it was the rebellious nature that drew them too him, or the way he had aged into a rather gorgeous, even with the ridiculous milk bottle glasses, and devilishly charming human being. He was definitely the most _experienced_ out of the group. And he had to admit, he loved it.

But he loved his absolute best friend even more than that.

Eddie was probably the most unpopular out of the group, tending to keep himself to himself and stick close to the Loser’s, a little bit too shy & anxious to start overly expanding his friend group. He liked them how they were, and he was happy with that. Henry Bowers targeted him the most. Maybe it was due to his petite shortness, or the way he still, at 17 years old, occasionally wore shorts to school, like he did when he was 12, but this time he ditched the pill-stuffed fanny pack and opted for a normal backpack and pastel sweaters with cute little polo shirts. Oh how Richie loved them damn little shorts!

Richie stubbed his cigarette into the overflowing ashtray and finished the air guitar solo, nodding his head back and forth, sprinkles of water flicking all over the place. He settled on a vintage Nirvana t-shirt with his favourite super skinny ripped jeans. He dried his hair as quickly as possible, as he was already running late to the party, but then again, Richie was hardly ever on time, deciding there was no point in styling the damn mess as it would never stay in place, so he left it as unruly as ever. He squirted on some of his expensive aftershave which Eddie got him for his birthday and got dressed.

Once downstairs, Richie raided his Mum’s liquor cabinet (not like her stupid drunk-ass self would even notice), placing a bottle of vodka, schnapps and some left over Jägermeister in his backpack. At the door he slipped on his favourite leather jacket, stuffing his smokes and phone in his pocket before pulling on his second pair of, not as scuffed, converse onto his feet. Slamming the door shut, Richie raced to his truck, and headed into town to Bill’s house.

Trashmouth Tozier could not wait to see Eddie Spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update! I am aiming to do a chapter per week, or sooner depending on my work schedule.   
> I hope everyone is enjoying the journey so far?   
> I have so many ideas for this story line, and I can't wait to continue writing.  
> Please be aware, over the next few chapters there will be some abusive scenes with Richie's Dad,  
> some NSFW scenes with our fav boys and lots of ups & downs of inner feelings, with tons of angst & cute fluff. 
> 
> Thanks again for everyone & anyone who has taken the time to read my fic so far,  
> I appreciate all the comments, and kudos!   
> Being my first try at a fan fic, I also welcome any & all criticism, so fire away :D


	5. Drunken kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie & Richie have a intimate moment at Bills, much to their friends delight.

**THE PARTY**

Eddie Kaspbrak was sat nervously on the sofa in Bill's living room, a cup of some kind of strong, alcoholic concoction that Ben had made in hand. He sipped a few mouth fulls, the horrible taste of liquor burning down his throat. He didn't particularly like drinking, and the way it made him all dizzy and out of control, plus the hangovers sucked. 

Bill Denbrough lived in a large detached house in the center of Derry, the usual hang out for the Loser's, especially with the newly renovated basement which was now the location of the clubs weekly movie nights. His parents were the nicest out of the group, trusting him to have parties and friends over without any complaint. This weekend they were out of town with his brother Georgie visiting his Grandparents and wouldn't be back till Sunday evening - plenty of time to clear up any accidental mess, which was sadly inevitable, depending how utterly wasted everyone got. Bill's living room, kitchen and front porch were currently full of people. Word got around school about the party, and pretty much anyone and everyone turned up, luckily it hadn't go out of hand...yet.

Beverly and Ben were in the center of the living area, - where the very expensive coffee table had been removed to make room for a make shift dance floor - drinks in hand, their bodies close, dancing away to a some drum & bass track which was booming loudly out of Bill's dad's hi tech stereo system. Eyes were on Bev from guys (and girls) around the room, her naturally wavy hair was now straight, falling down her back like a waterfall, and swaying with her body to the sound of the beat. Knowing how to compliment her frame, she was dressed in a cropped length burgundy jumpsuit, the material clinging to her waist and hips, showing off her curves. Her shoes were nowhere to be found however, as she danced bare foot, a cute little bracelet glistening off her ankle. 

Dressed in a tight fitting t shirt and blazer, with acid wash jeans, Ben didn't look too bad himself, entranced by Beverly, watching her with a mixture of love and lust, hands tracing her waist and onto her butt as they continued to move to the music. They both scrubbed up pretty well. 

Stanley Uris, dressed in a Fred Perry polo shirt and slim fit blue jeans, and his (not-so-secret) crush Bill, were in the open plan kitchen, pouring some sticky liquid into small plastic shot glasses which were lined up along the center counter top. Next to Bill was Rosie (much to Stan's displeasure), squealing with flirtatious delight as they counted down from three and quickly necked back the little cups, Stan coughing as the strong alcohol hit his taste buds. 

Bill looked as smart as ever, in a navy shirt, open at the neck which was loosely tucked into black jeans. Rosie was dressed in a tight fitting little black dress, which was low cut showing off plenty of cleavage - much to every guys delight - paired with chunky heels, exaggerating her already perfectly long, toned legs, and her hair pressed into waves, hanging loosely around her shoulders.

Stan couldn't tell if the bitter look on his friend's face was from the shots of liquor they'd just consumed, or the fact that Rosie was already drunk, grabbing onto Bill's arm, nuzzling into his shoulder and whispering (or maybe slurring) flirtatious gestures into his ear.

Eddie had tried not to be overly obvious, when he arrived at the party earlier that evening. His friend's had questioned everything that had happened the previous afternoon, he told them about the run in with Bowers, how Richie forced him to skip class (OK, so he wasn't  _forced_ but he had a 'good boy' reputation to uphold) and looked after him at his house (causing some raised eyebrows from the other Losers). He'd blushed almost scarlet when he informed them that he stayed over at Richie's the night before -  _shut up guys, we always have sleepovers! -_ and had faced his Mother that morning without any punishment; except her rule to ensure he has his 'pills' with him, just in case. He obviously failed to mention his feelings about Richie, and the fact he'd had his first real kiss that previous night. 

'Hey Trashmouth! What time do you call this?'

Eddie snapped his head up, as he heard Beverly shout, rushing past from the lounge and to the front door.

'Sorry your Majesty, I was busy saying a very long goodbye to Ben's Mom and didn't notice the time' a familiar voice responded from the porch, 'I know I'm the life of the party Bev, but come on...' 

Richie Tozier entered the party, and Eddie nearly choked on the drink he was currently attempting to finish in a single go.  _Holy Fuck_. He looked  _so_  good.

Beverly was on bare tip toes, reaching up and hugging Richie, stealing the half smoked cigarette from his lips and taking a drag. They broke the embrace, and Trashmouth stole back the cigarette, taking a final drag before flicking it out of the door - Bill would murder him smoking in the house. Bev sauntered her way back to the living area. 

'Beep Beep Richie...!' Ben shouted over the music, who was still grooving away on the make shift dance floor, seductively shaking his hips at Beverly, who was laughing at her adorable, yet sexy tipsy boyfriend.   
  
Richie instinctively looked around for Eddie, he spotted him on the sofa across the room and their eyes met, sparks erupting in their chests, hearts beginning to race with that new, exciting feeling...oh god, was it butterflies?   
Eddie looked bloody gorgeous. Rocking a pastel pink polo shirt with a pair of slim fit jeans and vans, hair all cute and curly, his bright green doe-like eyes burning into him. What a picture of pure perfection. They both smiled, and Richie headed over to the sofa, standing in front of Eddie with a smirk on his face.    
  
'Oh hey...do you come here often?' Richie asked, putting on his gentleman voice, 'Can I buy you a drink?' 

'Smooth Richie, real smooth' Eddie laughed, swigging the last of his drink, 'well I've just run out of this disgusting concoction, so if you fancy making me something drinkable, then sure' 

The pair headed to the kitchen, Richie draping an arm round Eddie, pulling him close, the chemistry between them sparking. Stan, and Bill, who still had a drunk Rosie glued to his hip, greeted them and began pouring more shots, the group necking them back one after the other, Eddie grimacing with every one - causing a laugh out of the other guys. After more drinks, a dozen of 'your Mom' jokes from Trashmouth, and the drunken ordeal of Bill helping Rosie vomit into the kitchen sink, Eddie took Richie's hand - the new found confidence caused by the alcohol taking over - and lead him to the dance-floor. It was full of people, but they snaked through easily, finding a spot in the center. 

They began moving to the music, engulfed in the sound and the crowd of people around them, the buzz of drunken electricity igniting with every movement. Despite the overcrowded living area, the pair felt alone in their own private bubble, staring into each others eyes...Richie could sense a hint of lust in Eddie's...igniting a new wave of butterflies through his gut. As they continued to dance, the pair got closer, Richie brushing Eddie's hips with his hands, fighting back the urge to grab them. Eddie, sensing the want in the touch, grinned and, with a final rush of more unearthed confidence, reached up, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck, pulling him into a wet, lustful kiss - teasing his tongue along the taller boys.   
  
Richie took the chance and grabbed Eddie's hips, feeling the smoothness of his hipbones through his jeans, then slid his hands past his hips and round to the base of his back, interlocking his fingers, locking Ed's in a tight embrace, bodies flat against one another. They continued to kiss, breathing getting heavier, mouths moving quicker, eyes closed, taking in every sensation of arousel that sparked through their teenage bodies. After what felt like a lifetime, but was only a mere minute, probably less, they broke their lips apart, not breaking eye contact. 

Suddenly a shout of 'woops' came bounding over the music. Snapping back to the reality of being in an over-crowded room, and unlocking from the embrace, the boys turned, and noticed the other Loser's were all watching, grinning like idiots, clapping - Ben fist pumping the air. 

Eddie quickly turned a very dark shade of pink, but Richie grinned back at his friends, reaching down and taking the smaller boys hand, squeezing it with reassurance. 

'It's about time, you fucking loverbirds!' Beverly shouted, a huge smirk plastered on her face. 

The group, who were all now considerably drunk, snaked through the crowd and joined the loved-up pair on the dance floor. The Losers club were all dancing away together now, Stan & Bill (who had left a passed out Rosie upstairs in the spare room) were attempting to do the robot but failing miserably, Beverly & Ben were watching in a fit of hysterics and Eddie & Richie, locked back into that tight embrace, were swaying away to the beat of the music. Eddie's cheeks had stopped burning, and the alcohol fueled confidence had taken back over, hands sliding over hips and backs, and even butts. No-one cared that Eddie and Richie were guys, no-one cared that they had kissed in front of everyone...everyone was far too happy and drunk to give a damn about that. 

After another hour or so of drinking and dancing, Eddie was leaning against Richie on the sofa, Richie's arm around his shoulders, both in a drunken bubble of happiness. 

'Can we...can we go somewhere...alone?' Kaspbrak suddenly whispered, blushing as he looked up at the beautiful face of Trashmash Tozier, who's eyes grew wide before smirking, his own cheeks slowing heating up.

'Oh my dear Ed's, I thought you'd never ask...' Richie replied.  
  
Grabbing Eddie by the hand, Richie sneakily lead him away from the noise and bustle of the party, shuffling past Ben and Bev who were busy in an intense make-out session, and passing by the kitchen, where Stan was taking selfies with a very hilarious & intoxicated Bill, who had his shirt open, and one of his Dad's ties wrapped round his head, Rambo style.

They headed down the busy hall way, stepping over a few passed out classmates, and slipped into the (can you believe it, empty!) basement of the Denbrough household, locking the door shut behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me guys, this is going somewhere *wink wink*


	6. Basement passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down in Bill's basement, Eddie gets some intimate attention off that damn Trashmouth

**THE BASEMENT**

Richie Tozier flicked on the basement light, illuminating the room, before closing the door and locking it behind him.   
As he turned to face Eddie, about to say a crude remark about 'finally having him alone', he was cut off, as the small, suddenly very confident boy pounced on him. Pushing him back against the door, Eddie locked his lips on Richie's, despite tasting like cigarettes and alcohol, he found him surprisingly delicious. The kiss was wet and messy, hands all over the place, breathing becoming unhinged.

After a moment or two, Richie grabbed Eddie's face, gently pushing him away. 

'As much as I'm enjoying this Ed's...do you need your aspirator?' he asked, noticing a slight wheezing coming from his friend, 'I don't want you passing out on me...'

'I'm fine...and don't call me that...' Eddie replied with a smirk. Richie smirked back, before grabbing his hand and leading Ed's to the sofa in the center of the room. 

Bill's newly renovated basement was every teenagers dream (and adults for that matter)  
Two large leather sofas resided in the center of the room, in front of a huge projector screen which was linked to a pretty high tech computer, decked out with pretty much every film in existence - plenty for the Loser's to pick from on the weekly movie night. Granted, the decision took ages, normally leading to Richie and Stan fighting over which of the remaining two narrowed-down movies should be watched (Richie normally won the standard game of rock-paper-scissors which determined the outcome, much to Stan's dismay)  
A large fluffy rug was at the foot of the sofas, which normally housed a make shift fort for Bill's younger brother Georgie, who was allowed to watch films during the week - but never during the clubs movie night - or the perfect mattress for the frequent sleepovers, where the group would fall asleep wrapped in blankets and surrounded by mountains of pillows. 

In one swift movement, Richie pushed Eddie backwards onto the sofa and straddled him, planting kisses up and down his neck, causing Eddie to make an abundance of noises; low moans and sighs of pleasure, as he gently nipped & sucked at the soft pale flesh. These were noises Richie had only dreamed of hearing, and the more they echoed through the room, the more turned on he got, the butterflies turning to hot fire in his chest. Eddie's hands came up and linked round the taller boys neck, as the kisses moved from his throat up to his lips, turning into a messy, breathless make out session. As they pulled away for air, Richie could feel Eddie through his jeans, poking into him. It drove him utterly insane, causing a flush of red to invade his cheeks. 

'I can't...believe...this is...happening' Eddie mumbled through breathes, before resting his forehead against Richie's broad chest, he was pretty adamant he didn't need that damn inhaler, so focused on his breathing naturally instead, nothing was going to ruin this moment.  

'Me neither Ed's' Richie replied, planting a kiss into the soft mop of strawberry scented hair beneath him.  

Looking up to into Tozier's dark chocolate eyes, Eddie smiled shyly, 'Richie, I want you. All of you. I always have' 

Richie felt his heart thump against his chest, the feeling of overwhelming happiness spreading through him like a shock wave, a surge of goosebumps littering his skin.  
This was Eddie Kaspbrak, he best friend in the entire universe, always in the back of his mind, constantly lighting up his day. Despite being the smallest, nerdiest, most cautious member of the group, he was always there (in them damn little shorts!) making sure everything and everyone was OK - always on hand with his fanny-pack full of pills, bandages, & ointment if someone was hurt, or first at the scene if someone needed a shoulder to cry on. And here he was, making out with that very same delicate little person, and it felt as though all the stars in the universe had aligned in their favor. 

'Then have me...' Richie replied, the words echoing through the room like a current, hitting Eddie with such a surge of sudden lust that he almost internally com-busted. 

Without speaking, the boys locked lips again, and Eddie tugged at Richie's jacket, hinting that he wanted that off, NOW. Richie obliged, slipping the jacket off, still not breaking lip contact, and it fell to the floor behind him. They continued the heavy kiss, Eddie's hands sliding up Richie's back, pushing at the material of his top, pushing it upwards. He felt a wide smirk on the taller boys lips, and as he pulled away, Richie pulled his top up over his torso and past his head, throwing it recklessly behind him.   
Eddie instantly went 'hand crazy' moving up and down the soft skin of Richie's upper body, taking in every little detail; the small bustle of hair in the center of his chest, & his small pink nipples which were currently erect with arousel. Eddie brushed his fingers over his collar bones which were prominent through his pale flesh, wrapping his arms around Richie's long neck, pulling him down for even more kisses. 

'I want to make you feel good Ed's' Richie mumbled into the kiss, pulling away again to look directly into Eddie's gleaming green eyes, seeing the hunger light up within them.   
  
Richie pulled himself up, slipping between Eddie's legs, pushing him backwards so he was lying down against the sofa again. Seductively, he began tugging at the smaller boys polo shirt, pushing it up to his neck, revealing his body, and  _by god_  was he beautiful. Soft pale skin covered his petite frame, not a single hair in sight (except for the delicate trail leading from his bellybutton down to the waistband of his jeans) and he leaned down, planting kisses down the center of his chest, stopping to gently lick one if Eddie's perk nipples, causing a breathless moan to slip out of his lips. This just made Richie want him even more, continuing down his skin, past his smooth flat stomach and kissing his protruding hipbones, causing Eddie to jolt his hips upwards with delight. 

Tozier began to unbutton the other boys jeans, pulling down the zipper, slowly pulling the fabric down as Eddie lifted his lower half to make it easier for the pants to be removed. The were pulled down past his thighs, calves and off his ankles, joining the growing bundle of discarded clothing on the floor. Richie exhaled deeply, eyeing up the solid bulge in Kaspbrak's boxer shorts, reaching down again, biting the elastic waistband of the underwear, pulling them down with his teeth - the whole while feeling Eddie trembling under him, subconsciously remembering to keep an eye on his breathing.  

Eddie had his arms outstretched above his head, he'd pulled off his top during the process, currently clasping one of the many cushions which resided on the sofa, his face was on fire, heart beating fast against his bare chest, utterly bewildered at the realization that he was pretty much naked in front of his best friend. 

'Holy fuck!' he gasped suddenly, as Richie took him in his mouth.   
  
The feeling was nothing like he'd experienced before. His toes curled in his shoes, his back began to arch up, small moans escaping his swollen pink lips. Looking down, he locked eyes with Richie, and dear God did that almost push him over the edge. Richie's eyes were on fire, soaked with desire. Gripping Eddie's hips, he continued up and down, working his mouth with every fiber of his being, taking in every noise and every movement of his lover below him, developing a rhythm that they matched together. 

Maybe it was the alcohol still running through his veins, or the increasing feeling of pleasure beginning to build up in his gut, but Eddie was beginning to get light headed...he was close. He discarded the pillow he had almost ripped open above him, reaching down and lacing his fingers through Richie's hair, pulling hard - causing a grunt to vibrate from Richie's mouth, and that was it, he peaked over the edge.

Eddie saw stars then, arching his back up off the sofa, gripping even harder on his friend's hair, almost ripping it from the roots. A hot wave took over his body, his legs shaking uncontrollably, the climax completely consuming him. After a moment of intense pleasure, the calm followed, as he lowered himself back onto the sofa, eyes closed, feeling Richie sit up.

'Do you need your inhaler Ed's?' a concerned voice asked, as Eddie flickered his eyes open.

Looking up at beautiful Richie, who was was still knelt between the his legs, he smiled and shuck his head. 

'I'm fine...honestly...' he managed to whisper back, his breathing slowly going back to normal, as his body & soul returned back to earth. 

'That's what your Mum said last time I provided her excellent head...' 

'Beep, fucking, beep Richie!' Eddie whined, half laughing, sitting up and playfully pushing Richie.

As they both sat smirking at each other, Kaspbrak noticed the bulge in Richie's stupidly tight jeans. Pulling his boxers back up, covering himself, Eddie leaned forward, pushing Tozier into the sitting position, and this time, straddled him, feeling the Richie's hardness poking into his butt. They kissed, heat flowing through their bodies, as the roughness intensified, Ed's suddenly became a little nervous. 

'I've never...you know..done anything like this before' he admitted, rosy cheeked, avoiding the burn of Richie's eyes. 'I just want to do it right...I don't want to fuck anything up' 

'Hey, listen to me...' Richie replied, gently grabbing the other boys face, turning it to look at him, 'You don't have to do anything you don't wanna do...but we can take this whole thing slowly...I can be patient if I want to be...your definitely worth it Ed's' 

They both smiled, and embraced each other again, the feeling of skin on skin relighting the butterflies inside them. Reaching forward, lips ready to reconnect, they were cut short, thanks to a sudden heavy banging on the basement door - making them jump at the noise.

'Richie? Eddie? Are you in there?' it was Bev, her voice laced with concern. 

Trashmouth rolled his eyes. 'Yeah Miss Marsh, we are in here and...kinda busy!' Eddie stuck of his tongue, re-wrapping his arms around Richie's neck. 

'You need to get out here NOW' Bev shouted again, panic raising in her voice, 'It's your Dad Rich...he's outside...' 

**_Oh fuck._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of action for dear precious Eddie, shame it had to be cut short. God damn Richie's Dad ruining everything!   
> Prepare for some nastiness next chapter. Richie's Dad is a total arsehole. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and hits - glad people are actually reading this! :D


	7. Solid punches & blurred vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie & his Dad have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> This chapter has strong descriptions of child abuse.   
> Richie is 17 but still not an adult, I am pre-warning you, if you don't like it, please skip this chapter!   
> Thank you!

**LEAVING THE BASEMENT**

_  
_

_Oh fuck._  


Richard Tozier went a sudden shade of white, quickly unlocking himself from Eddie's hold, pulling on his shirt as he got to his feet. Eddie, sensing the sudden mood change, joined in and dressed himself, the whole time noticing Richie's hands beginning to shake.   
This was not good, what the hell was Richie's Dad doing here?! 

  
Wentworth Tozier was not a nice man.  
He was known around Derry as someone not to mess with. Him and Richie's Mum were alcoholics, spending their nights (and days) in the local social club, returning home at stupid o'clock in the morning, spending the remaining hours in bed, or passed out on the living room sofa.  
Wentworth lost his job around a year ago, he used to be one of the town's local dentists, but over the years slowly slipped into a cycle of drinking & depression, showing up late for work, getting into fights at bars and causing a bad name for himself around Derry. Then one day his boss had enough, and he was fired from the dental surgery, leading to his drinking and abusive behavior spiraling out of control. 

  
Richie never opened up about his home life. He was far too ashamed to let his friends know. But they weren't stupid, they did know. They knew that the dark blue bruises that kept appearing on his arms and occasionally on his face were from his Dad, but they kept their mouths shut, and listened to his lame excuses of 'falling off his bike' or 'running into Bowers'.

  
But one day, after crawling through his best friend's window, dressed in nothing but a t shirt and sweatpants (it was mid December!) and no shoes, Richie opened up to Eddie. Granted, he was pretty drunk - after a weekly beating off his Dad, he'd raided the alcohol cupboard and tried to drink the pain away, failing and falling into drunken darkness. He cried streams of hot tears, as Eddie applied ointment to his fresh swollen bruises, and unloaded everything about his parents, including the abuse and neglect...the words spilling from his lips like vomit. That same night, after the crying had subsided and they were in bed, Richie snuggled up against the smaller boy's chest, he had made Eddie swear on everyone's life, that he wouldn't tell a soul, not the other Loser's, not his Mum and definitely  _not_  the police. So, as much as it pained him to do so, he agreed, playing along with Richie's charade. 

  
Richie still hadn't said a word as he pulled his jacket on. Eddie didn't like this. Any time Trashmouth was quiet it indicated something was not right. 

  
'Richie...why is your Dad here?' Eddie whispered, following Richie to the basement door, watching him unlock it with shaky fingers. But he got no response, just a light shrug.

  
The pair vacated the basement, coming face to face with Beverly and the other Losers, who were waiting in the hallway. Richie, still not saying anything, walked past her and the rest of the group, Ben grabbing Eddie's wrist as he tried to follow, giving a slight shake of the head. Eddie tried to resist, shouting after his best friend, but Richie didn't stop. The group watched, surrounded by fellow party-goers, drinking & dancing, music blasting around them, as Richie walked through to living room to the front door. He stopped for a moment, turned to face his friends, lighting the cigarette which was now hanging from his lips, gave his signature Trash-mouth smile, bowed, turned on his heels and disappeared. 

 

**THE TOZIER HOUSEHOLD**

  


Richard Tozier wasn't sure which part of his body was hurting the most.  
As the room came into focus, he saw that he was on the floor but where? Rolling onto his back, he saw that he was in his room, the peeling white ceiling looming above him. Blinking, he realised his left eye was not cooperating as it should, the eyelid feeling sore and heavy. 

_Oh great_ , another black eye.

With a deep sigh, he lifted himself up into the sitting position, and within a second the familiar dull, nagging pain of a headache pulsed through his brain. Attempting to pull himself to his feet, he instantly regretted it, wobbling backwards onto his butt, shuffling back to lean against his bed, clutching his ribs.   
Oh man, this wasn't good.   
  
A vibration through his thigh made him jump. Reaching in his jean pocket he pulled out his phone, the screen lit up - it was Eddie. Guiltily choosing to ignore it, he dropped the phone onto the carpet beneath him, letting it ring out. He was in no state to speak, his mouth hurt like hell.  _Oh great,_ a bust lip as well? His Dad really went all out this time.   
The phone stopped vibrating and Richie leaned down, flicking on the screen, it was 5.20am and he had 19 missed calls (16 of them from Eddie) and a dozen messages. The phone vibrated in his hand again.  _Shit._

Lifting it to his ear with a wince, he spoke, 'Hello, this is Richard Tozier, local comedian and....'   
  
'RICHIE?!' Eddie's voice shouted down the phone, 'fuck! are you OK? what happened? why didn't you answer your phone? I've been worried sick...we all have!'  

Richie leaned his head back against the side of the bed, Eddie's voice washing over him like a comfort blanket, hitting him with a sudden wave of emotion. Biting back tears, he tried to laugh it off. 

'Oh you know me Ed's, i'm fine, fine and dandy, dandy and fine! A-OK!' 

'Beep beep Richie! I'm being serious. What happened?!' Eddie's voice had reduced from a shout, more to a strict Motherly voice, laced with worry. 'We are all still at Bills. Can you get here? Or we can come get you?' 

Richie smiled at the thought of his friends coming to rescue him, like some damsel in distress. But the image of his Dad flashed into his brain, striking through the positive thought with such hatred. 

'Oh Eddie Spaghetti...I don't think that's a good idea...look I'll meet you guys as planned at the quarry tomorrow...i'm fine...honestly' he tried to sound positive, trying to hide the break in his voice. 

'Rich...no...come on...' 

'Thanks for your concern my good sir, but I need to go...I think your Mom's calling...' and with that, he ended the call, turning his phone onto silent, ignoring the instant call back he was getting. 

Banging his head back against the mattress, the tears he was trying so hard to fight back, unleashed. Pouring from his eyes, dripping down his cheeks and onto his shirt. He angry cried, turning, punching his fists into the side of the bed, pushing his tear stained face into the duvet, swearing into the sheets;   
_I hate them! Fuck you! Why?Why?Why? Why can't you just love me?!_

After a few moments of angry sobbing, Richie sat back, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, flinching as he touched his swollen eye.   
His Dad has been so angry, more angry than he'd been before, and the scary thing was, he wasn't black out drunk like normal. 

\---------

As Richie had left the party, dragging on the cigarette, blowing smoke out into the cold early morning air, he saw his father leaning against the truck, arms crossed, which was parked down the street. Surprisingly, he was stood up straight, not swaying as usual. 

‘Keys, boy' his father spat, out stretching an arm, as the teenager approached him. 

The words hit Richie like a brick, and he scrambled in his pocket to get the car keys, throwing them across the closing gap between him and his Dad, who caught them in his palm. Nodding his head towards the passenger door, signalling for his son to get in car, Wentworth unlocked the truck door and sat in the drivers seat. Richie took a final long, deep drag of the cigarette and flicked it to the floor, before joining the man in the vehicle, who started it up, pulling onto the road and heading away from Bill's.   
  
The journey was silent, Richie could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Watching the houses go by as they drove down the street, pulling up the driveway outside their home. 

'In the house, now' Wentworth spoke, turning the car off and opening the truck door. 

They both walked into the house, it was quiet, aside from his Mother snoring away from the sofa in the living room, fully dressed, clearly passed out from whatever liquor she'd almost overdosed from. Richie removed his jacket, placing his cellphone in his pocket, already noticing it flashing up with a message from Eds, and kicked off his shoes, before following his father to the kitchen, hovering by the doorway. 

His father poured himself a drink from the almost empty Jack Daniels bottle, lifting it to his lips and gulping it down in one. Placing the glass back on the kitchen side, he turned to face Richie, an unreadable look on his face. 

'You know, I heard something about you while down the social tonight' Wentworth spoke, narrowing his eyes, 'Me and Oscar Bowers was sat at the bar, and he turns to me and tell me, my son has been kissing another guy' he paused, taking in Richie's reaction, which at the moment was blank, 'MY son? HA! He can't be right, can he Rich? Come on...Don't tell me, my son is a God damn... _faggot_?!' he spat the word into the silent kitchen. 

Richie took a deep breath, his heart trying to burst from his chest. But he kept quiet. He was speechless, and knew no matter what he said, his Dad was gonna kick his ass anyway. Either he admits, 'yes Dad I like guys and was actually about to fuck one before you rudely interrupted', or he denies it, but gets a beating anyway cos of the rumors, his fault he's making his Dad a laughing stock. 

So he looked at the floor, trying to avoid his Father's gaze. That was the wrong move.   


Wentworth marched forwards, grabbing Richie hard by the face, pushing him back against the kitchen wall behind them. Forcefully lifting his chin up so they were staring at each other.

'Do NOT ignore me boy. Now you tell me right this fucking second. You are not a fucking faggot, are you?!' 

Richie swallowed, his hands up, clasping onto his Father's, trying to loosen the grip he had on his jaw. He was about to deny the allegations, but the sudden image of Eddie Kaspbrak flashed across his brain. Eddie's beautiful fucking face. The face that had been blushing under him as they shared such an intimate connection less than an hour ago. The face that was always happy to see him, the face that housed those perfect pink lips, those lips that Richie couldn't get enough of. 

'Yes Dad, i'm a fucking faggot!' Richie shouted, pushing hard against his father, who released the grip of him, stepping back with a look of absolute disgust on his face. 

'So what if I like boys?! I like girls as well! Who gives a fu...' 

Trashmouth was cut off. Cut off by the solid punch that hit into his face. He felt his knees buckle from the force, but he didn't fall, as his Dad had a rough grip of his hair, keeping him upright. Dragging his son to look at him again, his eyes seeing red, Wentworth asked 'What did you just say to me Boy?!' 

Richie, his own face full of utter hatred, blood dripping from his nose and down his chin, spattering onto the tiled kitchen floor, stared back at his brute of a Father who, at 6ft 3 was bigger than him and much more muscular. He swallowed before replying, 'its true Dad...I was kissing a guy...and I fucking loved it' 

After that, he didn't get chance to speak again, as blow after blow rained down on him, before he was pushed to the floor. The room spun as his father delivered a final kick to his ribs, before casually wandering to the kitchen cupboard, grabbing an unopened bottle of whiskey and, stepping over his battered son on the floor, headed to living room to drink himself into oblivion.

After a couple of hazy minutes, Richie painfully dragged himself out of the kitchen, crawling up the stairs with difficulty and into his bedroom where, after spitting out a mouthful of blood, passed out into darkness. 

———

Once Richie’s chest had stopped heaving, and the tears had stopped falling, he lifted himself up off the bedroom floor. Clutching his chest, he shuffled to the bathroom, flicking on the light, the brightness burning into his already sensitive eyes.  
Clutching the sink for support he took a look in the mirror. Dried blood had soaked the front of his favourite t-shirt (so much for vintage eh?) trailing from his nose, past his swollen cut lip and down his chin. His left eye was bloodshot, dark purple bruising already swarming around the socket and outer flesh. 

With a wince of pain he lifted the shirt up and over his head, discarding it onto the bathroom floor.  
Richie’s pale slim torso was littered with blotches of black, purple and blue marks, splatters of off-yellow forming around them. Brilliant -he looked like a fucking mess. Eddie was gonna have a heart attack!   
  
After running the tap and scrubbing the blood off his face, he returned to his bedroom, grabbing a sweatshirt from the floor and pulling it onto his fragile body. Grabbing his phone, he sent a text.

 **RT** : _MEET AT YOURS. DONT WANT THE LOSERS SEEING ME LIKE THIS. ILL BE THERE SOON. PS DONT HAVE A HEART ATTACK._

After struggling for a few minutes to bend down and fasten his trainers, he felt a vibration beside him on the bed. It was a reply from Eddie.

**EDS** : _WHAT DO U MEAN HEART ATTACK? I SWEAR 2 GOD RICH IF HES DONE SOMETHING…_

A second later another buzz.

 **EDS** : _IM WALKING HOME NOW. WINDOW WILL BE UNLOCKED AS ALWAYS. B SAFE XX_

Richie smiled, stuffing his phone into his hoodie pocket, he left his bedroom. Hobbling down the stairs as quietly as possible, he routed into his jacket pocket pulling out his cigarettes. He sneaked a glance into the dark living room, illuminated by the TV which was playing to itself, his Mum was still in the same position on the sofa, snoring loudly, and his Dad, who had managed to polish off almost a full bottle of whiskey, was unconscious on the armchair beside her.

Limping into the kitchen, Richie grabbed his Dad’s wallet, slipping a few notes out and stuffing it into his back jean pocket. At the door, he turned, lighting a cigarette between his sore lips, taking a last look at the useless, waste of space humans he called parents, and then turned back, disappearing into the early hours of the bleak Sunday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby TrashMouth :( 
> 
> Sorry for the sudden change in atmosphere, but I needed to get his backstory with his Dad out,  
> and needed to express how much shit he actually goes through at home.   
> But don't worry, this won't happen again anytime soon, plus he has precious Eddie to look after him with buckets full of love & kisses <3 
> 
> Thanks, again, for everyone reading this...it is going somewhere, but I find my mind wanders all over the place and my ideas keep changing so I apologise if it's a little all-over-the-place atm, still finding my feet :D


	8. I'll keep you safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie goes to Eddie's house,  
> and Eddie returns the favor

**EDDIE'S BEDROOM**  


  
Eddie Kaspbrak was pacing.  
Pacing backwards and forwards across his bedroom floor, the soft carpet cushioning his steps  as he walked from his bed to the window, the early morning sun lighting up the road, and then back to the untouched bed. Every few seconds he would check his phone, tempted to call Richie, again, to make sure he hadn't passed out or been murdered on his journey across town.   
Richie Tozier lived about a 15 minute bike ride away, and less in the car, but Eddie highly doubted he'd be driving, or even if he'd be in a fit enough state to ride his bike! 

Eddie got home just before 6am, quietly unlocking the door, slipping off his shoes and heading up to his bedroom. His Mother had sleepily checked who it was, and after being reassured by her son that all was OK and that he was heading to bed, she retreated back to her room, leaving him in peace.   
Eddie had put his cell phone on charge, text Richie to let him know he was home and then unlocked his window, sliding it open ready for his best friends arrival. 

A gust of cold air swept through the open window, causing Eddie to grab his soft fleecy blanket off the bed, wrapping it around himself as he continued to pace across the room. After several minutes, he realised how desperate he was for the toilet and dashed to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Once back in his bedroom, he quietly shut and locked the door behind him. As he turned, he suddenly noticed Richie, who was causally sitting on his bed, crossed legged (he'd thankfully kicked off his shoes before doing so) and, despite looking like a battered mess, was smiling.   
Sadly, Eddie was not, as his mouth dropped open, the blanket currently draped over his shoulders fell from his grip, as he took in the beaten boy in front of him. Richie had a blood shot black eye, a cut lip and he could make out some dark bruising around his jaw and neck.   


'It's not polite to stare you know...' Tozier mumbled, breaking the silence. 

Eddie blinked as Richie's voice washed over him, making him feel warm from his head down to his toes, even after the blanket had dropped from his body. Taking in the situation before him, Eddie took a deep breath and slowly padded over to the bed. 

'Fuck Richie, what the hell happened?' Kaspbrak's voice trembled as he spoke, stopping in front of the taller boy, dropping to his knees in front of him. Richie attempted to shrug, but winced at the pain in his ribs. 

'Oh, just had a hardcore session with your Mum...' he tried to joke, smiling down at Eddie, who was clearly not in the mood, as he frowned back up at him in response.

'OK OK...so my Dad was out on the piss, as usual, and he's drinking with fucking Bower's Dad and apparently everyone knows that I like guys now...so the asshole has gone mad, calling me a faggot and all the usual homophobic shit and I was gonna deny it, I really was...but all I could picture is your adorable fucking face Ed's and I don't wanna ignore the fact that I want you anymore and...and that...and my Dad, well he went mental and basically beat the living shit outta me...like I was on the floor and he was kicking me...and punching me in the face and I couldn't see or breathe or anything...but I saw you...in my brain and that made everything bearable...even for a second...'

Richie was crying now as he spoke, wet tears dripping down his cheeks as he stared into Eddie's beautiful emerald eyes, which were laced with such concern and love, as he listened to the fucked up story, not interrupting until he as sure the other boy had finished. Lifting himself up, he placed a hand on each of Richie's knees, stroking them gently with his thumb. 

'You need to go to the police...he can't keep doing this...I know...I know you don't want to tell anyone, but it will never stop unless you do' Eddie replied, continuing to stroke the soft skin under his fingers. But Richie didn't answer, just shuck his head back and forth, back and forth, tears still falling down his poor, pale face.

After a moments silence between them, the crying stopped, and Richie wiped his eyes, letting out a loud sigh.  
Eddie lifted himself to his feet and sat beside him on the bed, carefully pulling the taller boy into a gentle embrace; not knowing which parts of his body were battered or not. 

'OK, no police' Eddie whispered, 'But what are we gonna do? Things have just...well, things have just got really good...and what if he finds out about us...whatever  _us_ is...and takes you away from me Rich? I don't think...no, I  _know_  I couldn't handle that...or what if next time he puts you in a hospital? Or...you know...worse!' 

Richie lent into the smaller boy, despite the pain all over his body, he needed his touch and embrace, he needed to feel...whole. And Eddie made him feel that way with even the slightest of touches. They looked at each other, trying to read one another with their eyes; Richie's dark and full of mystery, but also deep with pain and mental exhaustion. And Eddies, light and wide, full of nothing but love and admiration. Jeez, Richie did not deserve this. 

As Eddie began to stroke up his best friends back, slipping his hand under the sweatshirt, fingers tracing the skin underneath, Richie softly grabbed Kaspbrak's face, pulling them together, lips connecting, sparking that same intoxicating feeling that they were starting to know so well. Richie didn't care about the pain, didn't care about his gross swollen lip, or his painful black eye, all he cared about was being in that moment with the boy he loved, he loved so damn much.   
'Richie...wait...' Eddie began, pulling his face away as the kiss started to become heated, unlocking their mouths, looking at the other boy, 'Let me check you over!' 

Trashmouth laughed quietly, 'oh man, what I would give you for to  _check me over..._ ' 

'Ha Ha Ha' Eddie mocked, smirking slightly, 'come on, jumper off...I know your bruised to hell under there, let me get some ointment on you, to at least fight the swelling' 

Richie groaned as Eddie got to his feet, heading to his backpack and pulling out his first aid kit (yep, he took it everywhere with him, just in case) and then headed back to the bed, placing it down on the covers. He could see Richie struggling to remove the hoodie, so he bent down and helped, pulling the material slowly up and over his head. Eddie stepped back, inspecting the beaten body in front of him. As he expected, Richie's chest was heavily bruised, mainly around his ribs and up his neck. While letting out a deep exhale, he cautiously pushed his friend backwards so he was laying on the mattress (the urge for Richie to make an explicit joke was almost unbearable but he kept his mouth shut), and opened his first aid kit, grabbing some ointment and squirting it out onto his palm.

In complete silence, Eddie lent over and began lightly rubbing the lotion into the bruised skin of his best friends chest, despite the horrible truth that he'd done this before, this time seemed so much more...intimate. Feeling Richie's skin under his hands, tracing the dark patches with his fingers, trailing from his rib cage, around his front up towards his neck, stopping every few minutes to restock the cream on his hands...he began to blush. 

'Oh my good Sir, you appear to be blushing' Trashmouth mumbled, under Kaspbrak as he continued to rub in the lotion, causing him to blush an even darker red. Richie giggled, as Eddie stuck out his tongue playfully.

Eddie began to lean back, after finishing applying the ointment, but was grabbed by Richie, who pulled him down on top of him, causing the smaller boy to straddle him.

'Rich...stop...i'm gonna hurt...' Eddie began, but got cut off by Richie's mouth hitting his, their lips connecting once again. 

It was a fiery and passionate kiss at first, making the world fall away. Then turned slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Richie pulled him closer until there was no space left between them, and they could feel each others hearts beating, fast against their chests. Time stood still. Nothing mattered. Eddie, leaning back, reached up, taking his t shirt with him, throwing it beside them on the bed, and dropped back down again, crushing his lips back against that Damn Trashmouth. Drunk on endorphin's, the kissing continued and the euphoric warmth blossomed within them once more.  
And that's when Eddie felt it, the hardness of Richie underneath him.   


Under any other circumstances, Edward Kaspbrak would not have considered this a good time to experience a sexual encounter with another person, but after the amazing intimate moments a few hours prior, he was desperate for more.   
Shuffling back, Eddie placed himself between the taller boys legs, and began fumbling with the buttons and zipper of the stupidly tight jeans beneath him. Richie lifted himself carefully, just like Eddie had done in a similar situation previously, helping the material get pulled down his hips, past his thighs and kicked onto the floor beside them.

‘It’s time for me to make you feel good now’ Eddie mumbled shyly, while flicking his thumbs under the waist band of Richie’s boxer shorts, staring at the rather large bulge in front of him.

‘Are you sure Ed’s…we don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do…’

Eddie smirked, ‘oh shut up. I’ve been wanting to do this for a very long time Trashmouth’

With this, he nervously pulled down the material of the floral print boxer shorts, shifting them down past the bulge, unleashing Richie’s cock, which bounced back onto his lower belly. The underwear was thrown with the rest of the clothing beside them, and Eddie took in the sight before him, jeez he was _big_. With a gulp, he lent down and cautiously kissed the soft flesh of his best friend’s inner thigh, making the boy below him let out a small gasp of noise. As he kissed further up, he stopped, momentarily, before playfully licking Richie’s tip. After receiving another, slightly louder noise from below him, Eddie took his best friend in his mouth, beginning to bob up and down as he began to form a slow but steady rhythm, reaching and grasping on to Richie’s hip as he did so, feeling the solid bones beneath his fingers.

‘Holy shit Eds…’ Trashmouth breathed, grabbing onto the sheets either side of him, ‘are you sure you haven’t done this before?’

As those words hit his ears, Eddie was hit with a new wave of confidence. He continued steadily, working his mouth up and down, cheekily licking and sucking as he went. Hearing Richie letting out moans of pleasure was like music to his ears. After a moment, Richie suddenly tangled his fingers into Eddie’s soft brown hair, gripping slightly, moving with him as his head continued to move with the quickening pace, slurping sounds beginning to escape that beautiful mouth around him. Richie was close, Eddie could tell, as the boy below him began tighter pulls on his hair, his breath becoming more ragged and his back arching, thrusting into his mouth with each movement.

‘Eds…fuck fuck…i’m gonna…’

Eddie just nodded in approval, glancing up to catch the other boy’s gaze; his wide dark eyes were on fire, and that’s when he hit the target. With a final suck, Richie gripped Eddie’s hair once more, pulling at the roots, and unloaded into the soft, warm mouth around him, the climax taking over his body, burning like electricity through his veins. He almost shouted, but stopped by biting down onto his free hand, muffling the moans of pleasure as his rode out the orgasm, feeling high above the world. As he felt the mouth swallow around him, he plummeted back to earth, dropping back against the mattress, feeling lightheaded and fuzzy.

Eddie leant back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and grinned.

‘How was that?’ he asked sheepishly, playing with his hands.

Richie, feeling a little more human, sat up with a slight wince and grinned back at the beautiful boy before him. Eddie was flushed in the cheeks, and his hair was all messed up thanks to all the vigorous hair pulling.

‘Honestly? That was fucking incredible! Dare I say it, even better than your Mom’s!’ Trashmouth replied, reaching down and grabbing his boxers, pulling them up and over himself, avoiding the light punch Eddie tried to throw against his arm.

‘Beep beep Richie!’ Eddie laughed, before literally pouncing onto the boy before him, momentarily forgetting about his bruised body, pushing him back onto the bed, curling up beside him, ‘oh shit! Sorry!’

Richie didn’t complain, he was far too drunk on love and lust to care about the pain. He snaked his arm around Eddie’s waist, pulling him close, feeling the smaller boys head plant comfortably onto his chest. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the duvet, pulling it over them, cocooning them in a cosy, warm bundle of happiness.

They laid in silence, the reality of pulling an all-nighter hitting them hard, tiredness overwhelming them, creeping over like a hazy cloud. Within a few minutes, Eddie heard the familiar sound of light snoring beside him, and he knew Richie was asleep. Despite the second amazing intimate moment they just shared, sadness clouded his heart as the image of Richie getting beaten my his arsehole Dad flashed before his eyes. Blinking back tears, he snuggled further into Richie, lightly stroking his cheek, taking in the vulnerability of the boy before him. 

Right there, wrapped in the arms of his lover, feeling their hearts beating together, the sun beginning to rise through the window, Eddie Kaspbrak promised he would never let anyone hurt his best friend again, he swore to do everything in his power to make him feel happy and safe, to never make him cry or feel alone again.

After all, he loved Richard Tozier with every ounce of his being, and nothing was going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry it has taken me longer than usual to update, I am super poorly,  
> and my heads been all over the place! I wanted this to be a longer chapter, but  
> saving it for the next. But I hope you enjoyed the little bit of smut and fluff.
> 
> p.s i am super cautious about making this fic overly smutty, hence why i am not overly detailed in the descriptions of the current sexual encounters. for example, not using overly explicit wording, not writing overly much.  
> I dont want to risk loosing readers if i go down that route...id like to have a mix of fluff, story and smutt - would people be OK with that? any feedback is always welcome! <3 thanks


	9. All that you are, is all I'll ever need.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair head to the quarry to meet the other Losers.

**THE QUARRY**

Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak were walking, hand-in-hand, down the familiar trail leading to the Quarry, the usual hang-out spot for the Loser's club since they discovered it almost 5 years prior. It was around 2pm in the afternoon, and surprisingly warm for a February weekend, and after the incident in the early hours of that same day, Richie was feeling a little...fragile.

Eddie had done his best to clean him up, he'd covered him in ridiculous amounts of ointment to help reduce the bruising on the taller boys chest, neck and jaw, he'd used an antiseptic wipe on the cut lip which 'hurt like a fucking bitch' according to Richie, and he'd attempted to lend him a pair of sunglasses to help disguise the very black, blood shot and sensitive black eye but, according to Richie, again, it made him 'look like an absolute bad-ass!' (which resulted in a standard eye-roll from Eddie, and he stuck to his milk bottle glasses instead) 

Eddie had left his room, showered with his favorite strawberry body wash, and dressed - in a pair of jeans rolled up at the ankles, cute stripy socks, his vans and an adorable pastel blue jumper with a little heart stitched on the pocket - and headed downstairs to see his Mother, leaving Richie to sleep a little more in bed. 

'Morning Ma' he mumbled as he crept into the living room, where his Mother was sat in her favorite arm chair, painting her long nails with a horrible bright  fuchsia  color, some crappy day time TV show blasting out from the TV directly in front of her. 

'Hi Eddie-Bear' she said, her voice surprisingly welcoming, glancing up from her fingers, 'Did you have fun at your sleepover last night?' 

Eddie nodded, not really wanting to get into a full blown, detailed conversation about the night before. Especially the parts where he not only received his first blow job, but gave his first one as well, oh and the fact that the person he did those things were was asleep upstairs after having the shit kicked out of him by his own Dad...

'Come here, and let me check your nose' his Mother gently demanded, dipping the nail brush back in the pot, placing it on the small table beside her, and out stretching her hand. 

Eddie sighed, walked over and stood beside her, and she reached up, pulling his face down with her fat hand, and inspected his nose. The small cut had slightly scabbed over and the swelling had pretty much gone, but she continued to look, ensuring there was zero sign of infection or something she may had missed. After a moment, satisfied that her son wasn't dying, she released his face and picked her nail brush back up, starting to re-paint her stubby fingers again. 

Eddie hesitated, lingering by the doorway, 'I'm heading out to see Stan soon...I'll be back home tonight' 

His Mother nodded, her attention already back to her pedicure and the TV. So with that, Eddie left the room, quietly raided the kitchen, grabbing some snacks for Richie and rushed back upstairs, slipping back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Richie was awake now, sitting on the bed stretching out his tall, bruised, aching body, he smiled when the smaller boy entered the room, reaching over and grabbing his glasses, slipping them gently onto his nose - the outline of Eddie popping into focus. 

'Hey...' 

'Hey...how are you feeling?' Eddie asked, walking over to the bed, dumping the arm full of various snacks onto the bed, and sitting beside the taller boy, eyeing him with suspicious concern. 

'Oh you know me Ed's...i'm A-OK!' Richie replied, grabbing a Twinkie from the pile of goodies, ripping the wrapper open and shoving the whole thing into his mouth. Eddie rolled his eyes again, but relaxed and smiled back,  relieved  that Trashmouth was acting normal. 

After Richie had indulged in almost all the goodies, which included 3 Twinkies, half a packet of chocolate chip cookies, a packet of Cheetos and then washing it down with a big glass of apple juice, which Eddie got from downstairs (after sneakily checking in on his Mother, who was now asleep) he was forced into the bathroom for a hot shower. Within 20 minutes Richie was back in Eddie's bedroom, dressed back in his skinny jeans, sweatshirt and a pair of his best friend's bright pink socks, hair damp and smelling like strawberries. Eddie was sat on the bed, texting Bill, reassuring his friend that Richie was as fine as he can be, and that they will definitely still be at the quarry soon and were setting off shortly. 

Before they left, Richie pulled Eddie into a soft embrace, planting a kiss on his lips, the taste of minty toothpaste engulfing his taste buds.  It had not occurred to the pair that the conversation about 'them' had not yet surfaced, it was as if they had always been together, always known this was what they wanted, and now it was happening, there was no reason to discuss it. After their lips had disconnected (much to Richie's displeasure), they left Eddie's bedroom, creeping downstairs, past sleeping Sonia and out into the world.

And here they were, walking down that  familiar  trail down towards the quarry. They could hear the other Losers ahead of them, music blasting from some portable speakers, and the squeals of playfulness from Beverly as her and her boyfriend were splashing about in the cold water. Beverly was dressed in a denim dungarees, rolled up past her calves, with a striped jumper underneath, her mop of bright red hair tied in a loose bun on her head, Ben was in a pair of cropped chino shorts with a matching striped jumper, hair wet from the water currently being splashed at him from his overly excited girlfriend. 

Handsome Bill and not-as-serious-as-he-used-to-be Stanley were sat on a nearby blanket, next to the speakers, huddled over Ben's iPod trying to choose on the next song, Stan had his hand resting lightly on Bill's knee, and neither boys seemed to mind. Bill was also wearing one of Stan's jumpers, dark blue fabric with his light jeans, and Stan was wearing his usual polo shirt and jean combo, both bare foot after having their own water fight sometime earlier.   
As Eddie and Richie reached the opening , Beverly was first to notice. Her face lit up with a mixture of happiness and concern, and splashed through the water, up the bank and ran, rather hard, into Richie, causing a slight wince from the boy, as she wrapped her arms around him.   
  
'Holy hell Rich! Are you OK? Fuck, your face...' she half-shouted, dropping from her tip toes and taking a step back, taking in the taller boy's bruises and markings, a burrow of a frown taking over her face. 

'Hey Bev-Bev' Richie replied, 'I know, I know, I look like a fucking badass!'

Eddie joined Bev with the frowning, that typical Trashmouth, always making light of shit situations.   
The other boys had joined them on the bank now, and were questioning the pair about what happened, Richie hanging his head slightly as he briefly explained the confrontation with his Dad (despite him normally avoiding it, he knew he couldn't lie his way outta it this time), watching as his friend's expressions turned to concern to anger and pity; Bill threatening to call the police. But after a little reassurance that Richie was gonna be OK and that they were 'figuring something out', Bill stopped the threat and sighed, hoping that the pair really were going to make sure this didn't happen again. 

Later on, the group were all sat on the blankets on the soft bank of the quarry, music still playing in the background as the Loser's relaxed in the Sunday afternoon.

'So, are we gonna address the elephant in the room?' Stan asked, looking over at Richie, who had Eddie between his legs, cuddled up into him while he puffed on a cigarette, turning his head to blow the smoke in the opposite direction so it didn't blow in Kaspbrak's face. 

'Yeah, come on you two...surely this didn't just...happen?' Ben butted in, wrapping his arm around Beverly, stroking the fair skin on her arm. 

Eddie blushed slightly, feeling the arm around him pull a little tighter.

'Well, erm...yeah...it kinda did' he mumbled, fiddling with his hands, 'I mean...i've always fancied him...even if he does have a shitty Trashmouth' 

Richie laughed and docked out his cigarette before wrapping his free arm around Eddie's waist, holding him securely in place.

'It's cos i'm just so damn irresistible!' he shouted, planting a wet sloppy kiss onto his partners forehead.

The Loser's laughed. They were all happy for them both, it had been so obvious to the group for years that Eddie loved Richie, but with the amount of attention Rich got with other girls, and a few guys, they never guessed it would  _actually_  happen. Plus, neither had 'come out' so it was always just a joke or an underlying secret wish that the group had, and now it was finally happening, they could all let out a sigh of relief. 

After another hour of chatting and joking, Ben got up, pulling Beverly with him, their time to depart - Bev was having dinner at her boyfriends house and they wanted to be on time, to continue the good impression she constantly gave. They hugged the others, waved and headed off up the trail, disappearing out of site. Bill and Stan were next, something about needing to do some 'last minute studying' before school the next day, and the two of them smirked like they had a secret joke, then headed off out of site. 

This left 'spaghetti and Trashmouth, who were now laid together on the remaining blanket, the sun beginning to set, the cool evening air drifting around them. Eddie was laid on his side tracing his fingers gently up and down Richie's arm, feeling the soft skin beneath him, his eyes taking in every little detail of the others face, in absolute awe of his beauty, while the other boy had his free arm up and under his head, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the smaller boys touch. 

Eddie was lost in his thoughts, the recent events taking up his mind; the run in with Bowers, the way Richie had taken him home and looked after him, their first kiss, the party and the dancing, not to mention the  _mind blowing_  head Richie had very generously provided down in Bill's basement, and even after the horrific situation with Wentworth Tozier, Richie was still here, still smiling, still with Eddie...oh god how he fucking adored that boy. 

'I love you Richie...' 

Richard Tozier's eyes blinked open, Eddie's words hitting his brain, almost making it rattle in his skull, fireworks exploding in his belly, followed by such a strong surge of butterflies it made him feel slightly nauseous. Looking up at Eddie, the sun setting behind him, the remaining sunlight framing his beautiful face, his eyes gleaming that bright emerald color which made his heart want to burst, Richie sat up, pulling the small boy with him before engulfing him into a love filled embrace. With tears glassing over his eyes, he pulled back, looking into Eddie's eyes again, a genuine smile plastered on his face.

'I love you too Ed's, so fucking much! I've wanted to tell you that every single second, of every single day, since the moment I knew...since I knew that you were the one...but I thought...I thought I wouldn't have a damn chance. Your so kind and cute and  _good_...I mean, look at me...I'm literally the worst per...' 

A single finger placed itself over Richie's lips suddenly, stopping that damn beautiful mouth erupting with more words. Eddie was frowning (again) and lowered his finger after a second, taking the taller boys face in his hands, gently cupping his cheeks, wiping away the few escaping tears with his thumbs.

'Just stop...stop fucking talking for just a second. Richie you are the greatest person I know! Your loving and kind and funny and you don't care what people think. You constantly look after me and the other Loser's. You stand up to Bowers even if it means you get your ass kicked instead of someone else...you bloody idiot...it's always been you! I've just been too shit scared of admitting it to you...I haven't told a soul that i'm, you know...gay...except you and then you ended up being the person to kiss me... _me_! You say your the worst? What about me? I'm small and pathetic and anxious pretty much constantly but you always manage to keep me going, keep me functioning when all I wanna do is break down and cry....'

Eddie finished his piece, seeing the spark in Richie's dark, intoxicating eyes, and pulled him down to connect their lips. They kissed, passionately, relief taking over their bodies. Richie WAS good enough for Eddie and Eddie WAS good enough for Richie! They both had their flaws, they both had their problems and worries, but they matched  _perfectly_ , like a jigsaw that was made just for them. As they kissed, tears spilled down their cheeks, but they were nothing but happy tears. 

As they broke from the kiss, they held each other for another moment, realizing that it was almost dark now and time for them to leave the Quarry.   
They got up, wiping their eyes, Richie draping the blanket around Eddie's shoulders, flicking on the flash light on his cell phone, illuminating the path ahead of them up back into the town center. Once the quarry was behind them, Eddie called his Mom, letting her know he was OK and heading home. She scolded him for being later than planned, but soon ended the call once he promised he would be back soon. Linking their hands together, the pair headed towards the Kaspbrak household. 

_ Everything was going to be A-OK.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry this has taken ages to update.  
> I have been super poorly for like, 2 weeks now and finding it really hard to keep my brain functioning properly to get this chapter done.  
> It isn't as long as I'd hoped, but yeah, hope it was OK for everyone!


	10. The Month of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since the events of chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, the song inspiration for the 'Week Four' segment is:  
> 'There for you' by Martin Garrix  
> The words are like Richie is singing to Eddie, and I had to include it somehow :D

It has been a month since Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier finally expressed their love for each other.  
And what a whirlwind few weeks it has been...

 

**WEEK ONE**

Richie stayed with Bill after the initial aftermath of his confrontation with his Father. Bill's parents didn't mind at all, as far as they were concerned, Richie was in a 'little trouble' and needed a place to crash. Zack and Sharon Denbrough were everything Richie wish he had, kind, caring and well educated human beings, and bloody brilliant parents. Zack, a slim, good-looking man, was a local electrician around Derry and well known for being a friendly, fun and approachable member of the community and Sharon, a small petite blonde haired woman, was a skilled musician, especially the piano, and worked at the local library as well as teaching piano lessons on an evening. They didn't question their sons sudden request to have the rebellious boy stay with them. They didn't object at all, they let him stay in the basement and truth be told, loved his company. He was confident and funny, plus he remained as polite as possible (which was a slight struggle at times as Richie has a tendency to speak before he thought), enjoying meals with them, hanging out with Bill and his younger brother Georgie, and it made him really appreciate how much he loved his friends. 

However, they didn't know that Richie sneaked out most nights, slipping through Eddie's window once Sonia Kaspbrak had retired to bed, staying there, cuddled in each others arms till the early hours...talking, kissing, touching (working on each other's oral skills *wink wink*) where he would then sneak out and head back to the Denbrough household before getting ready for school.  
Oh how he wished he could stay with his dear Eds all night every day, but sadly, Eddie's Mother would never allow it. So he made do with what he had, grateful he didn't have to go back to that hell-hole he called home. 

 

**WEEK TWO**

Maggie Tozier, Richie's mom, had been in contact with him once since she realised he hadn't come home, but the conversation was brief and she didn't really make any effort to get him back, warning him to simply 'stay out of fucking trouble' - so the call ended  bluntly  and they moved on. Richie occasionally went home when he knew his parents weren't in, collecting some clean clothes and books needed for school, but doing everything in his power to avoid his Father.   
School was the same, boring and tedious, and Richie hated it. But he got to see his darling Eddie every day, and sit with the other Losers for lunch and in some classes, so it wasn't all  _that_  bad. Word had soon spread about the pair at Bill's party and how they were now an 'official couple', but no one really seemed to care, except a few typical homophobic idiots (mainly those who  associated  with the Bowers crew) who made a few comments down the hallway or in the lunch hall - but nothing they couldn't handle. 

One rainy Tuesday afternoon Richie had a run in with Louise Carter (who he had been casually having sex with for the past month) as he was  rummaging  in the messy abyss he called a locker for his  English  Lit book. Louise was pretty, petite and dark haired, enjoyed dressing in dark colors & short skirts, loaded on perhaps a little too much eyeliner and had an attitude that most Mothers would hate. She was a perfect match for Trashmouth, she loved listening to heavy metal, smoking and fucking - his top 3  favorite  pass times.

With a bang, the locker slammed closed, almost taking Richie's hand off in the process, luckily he had the  reflexes  of a ninja.  Leaning against the locker, she crossed her arms over her tight fitting band t-shirt, a frown plastered across her face. 

'Eddie fucking Kaspbrak!' she yelled, loud enough to get the attention of a few students nearby, 'What the hell Rich! You dump me off so you can shag some  frigid  loser! And then you don't even have the balls to tell me!' 

Richie was caught by surprise at the girls sudden rude outburst, actually forgetting that they had previously been kinda 'seeing' each other, I guess that just proves how little she meant to him. 

'I knew you were into some weird shit Rich, that's why I liked you, but I didn't know you actually fucked guys! Plus, come on...look at me and look at him...are you actually an idiot?! Clearly I am so much better...' 

Trashmouth stepped back, and faced Louise, letting out a loud sigh. He could not be bothered with the hassle from this girl today. Opening his mouth, he spoke; 

'Ah Louise, I didn't see you there. Thanks for almost breaking my hand...' 

She rolled her eyes, a look of annoyance joining the frown on her face. 

'Look, i'm not just shagging Ed's, we are actually, you know  _dating_. I'm sorry but I guess I just got bored of you. I mean...come on babe, your not all  _that_  great in the sack...plus Eddie gives excellent head...maybe you should ask him for some tips...' 

_**Slap**. _

'Fuck you Tozier!' Louise snarled, lowering her hand from the taller boys cheek, a few tears welling up behind her eyes.  'Fuck you and your stupid lame-ass boyfriend!' She turned on her heels and stormed off down the corridor, disappearing into the girls bathroom. A few spectators whispering around her. 

Clutching his stinging cheek, Richie smirked,  _OK maybe i deserved that..._ re-opening his locker and grabbing his study book, he slung his bag over his shoulder. Then slouched down the hallway to join a laughing Stan (who had witnessed the whole show) for their last period English class.

 

**WEEK THREE**

Beverly and Richie were sat on a bench in Derry's small park, a packet of Marlbro between them as they puffed away, watching a few small kids playing on the swing set opposite. 

'You know Rich, I don't think I've said this yet, but I'm really happy for you' Bev broke the silence, glancing over at Richie, zipping up her purple fluffy jacket as the wind blew against them. 

'Eddie seems really happy too...you have no idea how long he's been waiting for this' she continued, watching a small smile curl up on the boys lips, 'Have you noticed he's hardly had any panic attacks recently? You must really be doing him some good' 

Richie laughed, flicking the cigarette butt onto the floor, scraping it beneath his shoe. Expecting some typical Trashmouth reply, Bev listened to his words with a little shock.

'He's fucking amazing Bev-Bev. He...he's just everything.' 

Richie wrapped his black parka coat closed and zipped it up, following the girls motion as the cool wind picked up around them. The coat was a gift from Eddie, as one day at school he had proclaimed that Richie had 'no warm clothes' and that 'he'd freeze to bloody death before it even got to winter!' So surprised him a few days later with a fluffy hooded, zip up parka jacket which fit him perfectly. 

'In truth, I don't deserve him. I fucked about so much over the last few years, bloody oblivious of his feelings, constantly blagging about getting laid, rubbing it in his face like a right idiot' he pushed his glasses up his nose, 'even after all of that, he still loves me...I haven't been loved before Bev' 

It was very rare for Richie to speak seriously like this, even as she listened, Beverly expected some kind of joke thrown in at some point, but for once, the tall boy was being open & honest, and it made her heart swell. 

'I just wanna make him happy, you know? Treat him like a fucking king! And if that means dealing with my Dad and other people's problems...then bring it on' 

'Well...just don't fuck it up then Trashmouth' Bev replied, jokingly, passing the packet of smokes over, watching as Richie grinned like a mad man, a man in deep & utter love. 'I wanna get a front seat to the wedding'

Richie laughed again as he took one and lit it up, it was then she noticed the ridiculously happy gleam in his eyes, the exact same gleam she'd seen in Eddie's only a few hours prior. It was real. 

 

** WEEK FOUR   **

It was a dull Saturday afternoon, Eddie Kaspbrak was sat at his bedroom desk, finishing off the last of his biology homework (Mr Yursek was really laying it on them for the upcoming mock-exams), wrapped in a soft pink cashmere jumper and shorts, music was playing softly in the background, and it was accompanied by the sweet sound of Richie Tozier, singing along to the words. The taller boy was laid across Eddie's bed, legs outstretched, arms raised & crossed above his head, eyes closed as he sang along to the music. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans (a rare occurrence these days, his skinny ones were in the wash...), a slim fitted white top with a large band logo on the chest and one of his signature - and kinda over the top - old school hawaiian shirts.

Eddie finished jotting the last of his notes, then closed his text book, stretching out his limbs and breathing out a relieved sigh. Spinning on his chair, he turned to face Richie and smiled before joining in the singing.

_ '...When your tears roll down your pillow like a river, I'll be there for you...' _

Richie flicked his eyes open and locked them with Eddie's, the same love-sick grin forming on his face. Leaning over, he turned the speakers up, and jumped up from the bed, shuffling seductively over to the smaller boy before him. 

_ '...boy i'm holding onto something, won't let go of you for nothing, i'm running, running, just to keep my hands on you...' _

Outstretching his hands, he lifted Eddie to his feet, pulling him close. 

_ '...there was a time when I was so blue, what have I got to do to show you? I'm running, running, just to keep my hands on you'  _

Eddie wrapped his arms up and around Richie's neck, as they continued singing, dancing together, just like in the same little bubble as Bill's party. Richie slipped his hands up the other boys back, tracing his soft skin with his fingers, the warmth spreading through him. Eddie nuzzled into the taller boy's neck, lifting himself on his tippy toes, the smell of  cigarettes  and fruity body wash filling his nostrils. He kissed the soft skin there, feeling a moan vibrate through his partners throat. After the song ended and changed, Ed's dropped down onto his bare feet, gently pushing Richie back over to the bed until his legs hit the  mattress  and they fell together, Eddie landing  on top  of his lover. He straddled the boy below him, interlocking their fingers and pushing Richie's hands above his head, hard against the duvet underneath them. 

'Fuck...' Richie managed to breath out before his lips locked again with the boy above him, their mouths moving in  sync ,  tongues  gliding against one another, breathing picking up and  becoming  ragged. Eddie bit and pulled gently on Richie's lower lip, causing the bigger boy to blink wide and let out a louder, more pleasure soaked moan. Kissing down the pale, smooth skin of Trashmouth's jaw bone, down past his throat and to the base of his neck, he felt the familiar hardness of Richie growing underneath him. 

'Eds...I love you so fucking much...but you need to stop...right now' Richie mumbled, the wet patches of Eddie's kisses tingling on his skin. 

Eddie stopped, and looked down at the flushed, beautiful boy beneath him. His lips swollen and pink, the ridiculous mop of dark hair sprayed out across the pillow, the gleam in his dark eyes intoxicating him once again. He released Richie's hands, allowing him to sit up, keeping Eddie planted securely on his lap, hands reaching round and softly cupping the smaller boys butt. 

The conversation about sex had never really popped into topic. The pair new what they wanted, but were each just as terrified as the other. Richie was scared he was going to hurt Eddie. (As much as he bragged about the fact he was, and quote, 'a mother-fucking sex god', he had never done it with a guy). And Eddie was scared he was going to fuck the whole thing up by having some shitty asthma/panic attack, after all, this would be his first time, plus with Richie of all people, and it had to be perfect; the most perfect, memorable and intimate moment of his entire life.  
So, so far, they had gone as far as dry humping in their boxers, the sexual electricity between them almost too much to bare, but Eddie had always tapped out when things got...more serious. Grabbing his inhaler & making up some lame excuse. So the two would stop, much to Richie's secret despair, and leave with aching blue balls instead. 

'Richie, I wanna...I wanna...you know...do it' 

Richie smiled, looking into Eddie's face, noticing the deep shade of red creeping over his cheeks.  _Cute cute cute!!_

'But...I dunno...I'm just so scared that I'm gonna fuck it up. Plus you've done it a gazzilion times before and I haven't...' 

Richie let out a sigh and moved his hands up from Eddie's butt, placing them on his hips, squeezing softly. 

'Ed's, I've never done anything like this before. Sex with other people...that was just fucking...with you it's gonna be something else. Something amazing! I promise' 

Eddie nodded slowly, taking in his partners words, a surge of sudden confidence taking over, 'so...when are we gonna...?' 

A firework suddenly exploded in Richie Tozier's chest, causing a small, almost mute sound to erupt from his throat, he did not expect that response from Eds. Oh God, this was it...Eddie was ready! Shit shit shit - he was finally gonna do the deed with his precious Eddie Spaghetti! That was enough to make him mess his pants then and there!

After a few seconds of being generally speechless, Richie cleared his throat.

'Oh...OK...so erm...whenever you want Eds' 

Eddie shuffled slightly on his partners lap, he knew that if they didn't plan this soon, while he had even the slightest bit of courage then it wasn't gonna happen. 

'My Mom's out tomorrow night...like, all night. We could...well...you could maybe...if you wanted...come stay over and...well...' Eddie couldn't make his words come out, fuck he was already messing this up!

Richie grinned at Eddie's adorable nervousness and wrapped his hands tightly around him, reaching up and planting a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, feeling him soften up with the touch, the tension releasing it's hold of his body. Leaning back, Eddie pushed a piece of Richie's wild hair out of his face, and inhaled a final breath of courage; 

'Tomorrow then. It's a date' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so ridiculously late and I am so very sorry!   
> I've been at a slight standstill with this story, wanting to move it on smoothly without causing a huge time-gap.   
> So this was the last 4 weeks of our precious boy's lives, and I wanted to ensure a few things happened to develop the plot, and slowly leading up to the -big event-!  
> *internally squeals* 
> 
> As always any feedback/comments/kudos are always appreciated - thanks! <3


	11. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie & Richie finally take it to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*
> 
> As much as my story has been pretty 'delicate' regarding smut, this chapter could be viewed as rather graphic/NSFW, and if you're not wanting to read detailed sex between two guys, (dunno why you'd be on this tag but who knows!) or just here for the fluff, then please skip - I fully understand. 
> 
> Or if you're as into it as I am, then please read on and enjoy! :D

Eddie Kaspbrak was very nervous.   
More nervous than he'd ever been in his whole entire life.

After the chat him and his boyfriend, Richie Tozier, had had the night before, a solid plan was put in place. Sonia Kaspbrak was leaving to visit some friends at around 7pm and wasn't going to be back till the next day. Eddie had promised he wasn't going out, he was going to stay at home and focus on the ever growing mound of biology homework, and then watch a movie with Richie (his Mother had moaned slightly at this, but she shrugged it off eventually after more reassurance from her son) but the truth is, none of that was going to happen, as the plan was; Eddie was finally going to loose his virginity.

That evening, after his Mother had left, not before ranting on and on about ensuring the front door was locked and to double, no triple check, the back door as well - I'm seventeen years old Ma, I'm fine! - Eddie was finally left alone in the solitude of his own home, and that's when the reality kicked in. What if he fucked this up? Or bottled out, again, at the very last minute...he couldn't do that to Richie, not anymore. The problem was, he  _wanted_  to do it more than anything, he really did, it was his own stupid anxiety causing him to be his own damn cock-block! 

He tidied his already spotless room, for the third time that day, deciding to change all the sheets again (even tho they had been changed only two days prior) and fluffed up the pillows. Checking his cell phone, it was 7.50pm - Richie was due at 8pm, that gave him ten minutes to take some deep breathes and try not to overdose on his inhaler (that could happen, right?) Looking in his bedroom mirror, he inspected his appearance, he'd decided on his favorite red shorts - well, Richie's favorite shorts - another one of his cashmere jumpers, this one was dark blue oppose to his more pastel shades, and a pair of matching blue socks, not that that mattered, did it? Fingering through his curly brown locks, he tried to tame it slightly - oh quit it Kaspbrak, it's gonna be a mess later on! - his own thought making him blush, but stopped instantly when he heard a knock at his front door. Despite Eddie being incredibly nervous, he shot down the stairs faster than he anticipated, stopping before the door, composing himself, adjusting his jumper and taking a deep breath.

_Right Kaspbrak, don't fuck this up._

He opened the door, and within a second his worries, fears and anxieties melted away. He could feel the negative energy leaving his body, quickly being replaced with a perfect warmth that spread from his toes up through his chest and up to his scalp followed by a rush of sudden butterflies, hundreds of them, fluttering madly against his rib cage. All it took was one look, one look at the boy on the other side of the door; it was Richie Tozier. And my God what a sight it was. Dressed in his super skinny ripped jeans - these were Eddie's favorites by the way - a slim fit black jumper and his leather jacket, finished off with a pair of old-school checked vans, he oozed coolness, a coolness Eddie could never match himself. 

'Hey, Eddie Spaghetti...' Richie breathed, stepping through the door, pulling the smaller boy to him, engulfing him in a gentle embrace, 'I missed you'

Eddie was instantly hit with Richie's scent, a scent he wished he could bottle and keep for himself, a tantalizing mixture of tobacco, aftershave and something sweet, a sweetness Eddie could never place, a sweetness so intoxicating it would make him dizzy if he inhaled too much. 

'Richie...I missed you too' the smaller boy mumbled back into the taller boys neck, before being released and stepping aside to close the door, locking it behind them. 

Richie kicked off his shoes, and removed his jacket, pulling out his cell phone and cigarettes, popping them in his backpack, before slinging it back over his shoulder. Eddie lingered around, unsure what to do. Richie could sense the nervousness and smiled, Ed's was so damn cute. 

'How about we go upstairs? No point hanging about down here, unless you want me to fuck you against the door?' 

Richie received a playful punch on the arm for that remark, but Eddie laughed, it was insane how quickly his partner could relax him, that damn Trashmouth. So the pair headed upstairs, Eddie first, mainly so Richie could check out his butt - in them shorts - as he went. Once in the bedroom, Richie dropped his backpack on the floor by the bed and twisted round to face his love. Eddie still looked super nervous, and he needed to help him through it. Don't get me wrong, Richie was also super nervous, but actually more excited than anything...excited to finally progress his and Ed's relationship to the next level, he constantly craved intimacy with the smaller boy, and this was going to be the icing on top of the already perfect cake. 

'Are you sure you wanna do this Eds...?' Richie asked, padding across the carpet to reach Eddie, cupping his hand on the smaller boys warm cheek, and lowering his head, planting a kiss onto his soft lips. 

'I'm sure Rich...I  _want_  you. More than anything in the world'   
  
They kissed again then, deep and wet, tongues tracing, hands grabbing at the material of their clothes.  Eddie's heart thumped against his chest, as Richie began to lift his jumper up, breaking the kiss and lifting it over his head, throwing it to the floor. As he slowly began to kneel down, he traced kisses down Eddie collar bone, then to his nipples, licking and grazing his teeth across the little erect buds -  causing little gasps of pleasure to escape with his breaths. Once knelt he started pulling at the string on the little red shorts, sliding them down his hips and past his cute butt, down to the floor, where Eds stepped out of them. Richie kissed Eddies tummy, planting kisses from just above his bellybutton, down towards his hips and to the  waistband  of his boxer shorts, hooking the material in his thumbs. 

'Richie...stop' Eddie breathed out, looking down at the dark haired boy below him, if Richie carried on, he was gonna blow his load before they even started!

Richie sneaked in a final kiss before standing up, smirking at the almost naked boy before him. Eddie stepped forwards, it was his turn now, he needed this, he needed to take a little control, he needed to make sure he kept moving...kept breathing.

He reached up on his tip toes and kissed his partners delicious lips, hands finding the hem of Richie's jumper, sliding it up, breaking away and pulling it over his head. This was discarded on the floor as their lips reconnected, the smaller boy began dropping down, causing the taller of the pair to bend himself, following Eddie's sweet, addicting mouth. Ed's unbuttoned,  and  unzipped the tight jeans before him, pulling hard on the waistband, pulling them down, breaking his lips from Richie's, continuing down until he was on his knees, still dragging the tight material down his boyfriends long, toned legs to the floor where Tozier stepped out of them. Eddie was suddenly face to face with Richie's bulge, and oh boy did he want to taste it! Glancing up at Rich, he could see the lust burning in his eyes, and he knew, there and then, that this was it. 

Flicking his thumbs under the elastic waistband of Richie's shorts, Eddie  lent  forward and mouthed playfully over the boys clothed erection, feeling the hardness developing between his lips. The boy above him let out a moan, and  lent  his head back, sliding his hands down and into the smaller boys soft curls, taking a gentle grasp with his fingers. Eddie pulled the shorts down, watching as Richie's cock came fully into view, springing out, finally released from the fabric prison. He pulled the shorts down to the floor, never taking his eyes off the work of art in front of him, and then without a second thought, latched himself onto Richie, licking and sucking as he went. 

'Holy shit Eds...' the boy above moaned, pulling slightly harder onto the soft hair wrapped around his fingers. 

Eddie continued, slurping sounds escaping his mouth, developing a familiar  rhythm as he bobbed up and down, stopping every few seconds to lightly kiss and lick the head. He could feel the growing sensation in his own underwear, and loved how turned on Richie made him, pleasuring him, seeing the ecstasy in his lover's eyes was truly addicting, and he couldn't get enough. After a few minutes, Richie pulled rather sharply on Eddie's hair, pulling his head back fast, mid suck, his cock slipping out of the boy's mouth with a wet  _pop_.    


'As much as I'm fucking enjoying this Eds...I need you...all of you...right now...otherwise I'm gonna cum all over you...' he paused, smirking at the thought, 'and well, as amazing as that would be, I'd much rather us be doing it together' 

Eddie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, face blushing at that comment and raised to his feet - OK, so this is it, it's time...OK...I can do this...it's fine.   
_I want this.  
_ Richie took his boyfriend's hand and led him over to the bed, pushing him back gently until he was laying on top of the sheets, and the taller boy dropped down, hooking the boy's boxer-shorts and pulling them off with one swift movement, exposing Eddie's fully erect cock, it bouncing back against his lower stomach. 

'Your so damn beautiful Ed's...' Richie exhaled, staring down at the perfect human below him. 

Eddie's slim frame was hairless and smooth, his little pink nipples standing out against the paleness of his skin. His hip bones prominent, framing his hips, a trail which needed to be littered with kisses. His hair was fluffed out, hanging over his forehead, his cheeks were flushed, lips wet, mouth timidly open and his eyes, they captivated Richie, shining that stunning green colour, drawing him in.

'Don't call me that...' Eddie mumbled back, spreading his arms out across the sheets, grasping the material. 

Richie smirked and reached down, rummaging in his bag beside the bed, and pulled out some goodies; a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. Eddie exhaled, feeling his face burning even hotter...well at least he was prepared.

'Right Eds...we are gonna take this nice and slow...and I want you to tell me, at any time, if you want to stop...I want to make you feel good baby...but I won't do anything you don't wanna do' 

Eddie nodded, his heart thumping uncontrollably against his chest. No backing out now. He watched as Richie planted himself  in between his legs, spreading them, lifting his thighs slightly so his knees were bent. Then watched as the bottle of lube was popped open, the clear, gooey-looking liquid pumping onto Richie's hands, then rubbing his palms together, warming it up. The taller boy then paused, and looked directly into Eddie's eyes.

'Are you ready?' 

Eddie nodded.  
Richie lent down, past his partners still hard cock, a slight dribble of pre-cum hanging off the tip, and gently rubbed his fingers around Eddie's entrance. The smaller boy jumped slightly as the contact, it was cold and...well not entirely unfamiliar, he had pleasured himself once or twice before in this way....but felt a little sticky, and he didn't like sticky. He controlled his breathing, keeping his eyes locked onto Richie's, then felt the stimulation of the first finger. It wasn't as bad as he thought, the movement was slow and gentle, and the the second finger, it felt hot, and a little uncomfortable, but after a moment or two of tender progress, Eddie suddenly gasped as a shock of intense pleasure erupted through him. 

'Fuck! Richie!' Kaspbrak moaned, gripping harder onto the sheets. 

Richie grinned, he found the spot!  _Hell yeah!_ The spot of all spots, the spot which Eddie will soon love and crave. He continued his fingers, watching his boyfriend wriggle beneath him, toes curling, back arching, Richie could feel the desire for his own stimulation burning, he needed to fuck Eddie and he needed it  **now**.  Removing his fingers, hearing a little moan from Eddie as he did, he grabbed the condom, ripping it open, sliding it down his shaft. Taking another glance at his lover, he could see the want and need in Eddie's wide eyes, scorching through him. He lined himself up, one hand on himself rubbing some lube up and down, the other on Eddie's thigh, stroking tenderly at the slightly shaking skin, and then, after a deep breath began to enter the sweet spot. 

Eddie locked his eyes shut, and bit down on his lip, a sharp pain searing through him, but Richie kept going and once they were fully connected, the pain subsided and turned to pressure...almost uncomfortable.

'You OK spaghetti-man?' Richie asked, not moving, inspecting the boy's face intently. 

Eddie blinked his eyes open, glassed over by underlying tears, but nodded. He knew this would pass, he knew the pain would go, the pressure would ease and it would become nothing but pleasure, love-soaked pleasure that he would share with his best friend. 

'I'm OK Rich...promise' 

Richie smiled down at the flustered boy below him, and began to move, slowly at first, but then progressing to a steady rhythm, the heat and tightness almost pushing him over the edge. He grabbed onto Eddie's hips tightly, the noise of skin on skin echoing around them, moans erupting from the smaller boy's gaping mouth, his hands scrambling over the sheets. Eddie had felt no pleasure like it, now the uncomfortable sensation had passed, it was the most intense, blissful and satisfying feeling he'd ever experienced. Fireworks were exploding in his chest, a familiar burning sensation was growing in his belly, the feeling of Richie's hands gripping at his skin, the slight nip of his nails as he dug harder, the speed progressing. With each thrust, Eddie's sweet spot was awoken, causing an electrifying surge of pleasure to coarse through his body, the feeling was almost unbearable. 

'Fuck...Rich...Rich...' Eddie moaned, lifting himself to press his forehead against Richie's, beads of sweat developing on their brows. 

He reached up, grabbing Richie's neck, dragging him down, their mouths finding each other, hot breath, wet tongues and lip biting taking over, each shove of the taller boy's hips pushed Eddie further and further into the abyss. Richie lent back, gripping Eddie's hips, he was close now - so very close. His partner reached down, grabbing himself, and began to stroke, almost matching Richie's speed. The site of shy, adorable Eddie Kaspbrak pleasuring himself below him, cheeks scarlet, hair a shaggy mess strewn across the pillow, mouth agape as continuous moans escaped his wet, rosy lips...it was all too much, and Richie came, hard. He saw stars, millions of them, taking over his vision, he shot way above the world, and began falling back to earth, pleasure engulfing him like a parachute.   


Eddie, seeing Richie climax above him, the final hard thrust hitting his prostate, pushed him to his limit, so he let go, the sweet ecstasy overwhelming him, nothing but hotness spreading through his veins, toes curling, head slamming back against the pillow, tears of happiness falling from him. The pair rode out their orgasms, Richie dropping down on top of Eddie, wrapping their arms around each other, heavy breathing and pants evading their lips. After a moment, Richie pulled himself out from Eddie, still remaining on top of him, refusing to let go of the delicate Ed's below him. 

'Erm...Richie...your laid in my cum...' Eddie broke the silence first, feeling the sticky substance between their chests and stomachs. 

A loud laugh from Trashmouth echoed through the room, bringing them both back to earth and reality. 

'Oh Eds...talk about ruining the mood! I couldn't give a shit, this moment is far too perfect!' 

Eddie sighed, stroking his hands through his boyfriend's soft mop of hair, his breathing slowing, the slamming against his chest beginning to subside. Once they were well and truly back to the real world, Richie lifted himself up, Eddie grimacing at the moist mess left on his skin. Richie passed him the box of tissues from the bedside table, and he took a handful, quickly wiping his chest and tummy of the gooey residue before throwing it away. Richie removed the condom, fastening it up and throwing it in the trashcan. Then sat back down on the bed next to Eddie, a permanent smile on his face. 

'Eddie, that was...it was fucking amazing. Your amazing...!' Richie expressed, grabbing the smaller boy's hand, 'Are you OK?' 

Eddie smiled back up to the taller boy before him, and gently pushed his milk-bottle glasses up his nose, stroking his warm cheek. 

'That was the single greatest moment of my life, I swear' Kaspbrak replied, and he meant it. 

The pair climbed under the sheets, Tozier removing his glasses before getting cuddled up, Eddie resting his head on Richie's chest, Richie's arms wrapping around Eddie's body, their legs intertwining together. They talked for a while then, stroking skin, exchanging soft kisses, both growing sleepy as the night progressed. As Richie laid in the dark, the peaceful snores from Eddie vibrating against his chest, he thought how wonderful it was to be in love. It was the single most amazing feeling in the whole universe, he had never experienced love before, and he honestly felt like he would wake up any second, alone in his bed, back in the cold, hell-hole he called home. He nuzzled his face into Eddie's hair, breathing in his delicate scent, his embrace softly getting tighter, but his heart suddenly felt vulnerable and afraid.  

No, everything was going to be OK.   
Nothing in the world was going to change this.  
No matter what, Richie was never, _ever_ going to let go.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was a challenge for me. I tried really hard to keep it 'not very graphic' which resulted in me making changes and not liking it, and I know there is pure smut out there on AO3 which is A LOT more graphic (i love it!) I hope this wasn't *too* much for my readers and will not deter you to keep reading.
> 
> I wanted to capture the feelings, emotions and stages of someones first time, and took my time getting to it, building it up and then finally getting them to let go. 
> 
> As always, feedback/kudos etc is always appreciated. With this being my first fic (as ive already expressed) I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story and any ideas/prompts for extra stroylines etc


	12. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie takes Eddie on a date.

**SATURDAY MORNING**

Richie Tozier awoke to the feeling of fingers running gently up and down his back, causing a subtle wave of goosebumps to litter his skin. Laid on his front, he let out a sigh of happiness, and turned his head to face the boy laid beside him. Beautiful Eddie Kaspbrak was laid on his side, eyes bright, hair flopping down his forehead, and an adorable smile curled up on his pink lips. 

'Good morning...' the small boy mumbled softly, moving forward and nuzzling his face into Richie's neck. 

Richie released a light moan of contentment, and planted a kiss into his boyfriend's curls. Waking up beside Eddie was the single greatest feeling in the whole world.

'Good morning baby' he replied, turning on his side, searching for his partner's hands, interlocking their fingers under the sheets.

Eddie still wasn't used to hearing the older boy calling him pet names, this whole thing was still like a surreal dream to him.  
The night before had been nothing but sheer bliss for the pair. They had finally done it! Fucked! Made love! Fornicated! Whatever you wanna call it, they'd done it...oh and then a second time at around 4am when a horny Richie seductively woke a sleeping Eddie, lazily grinding and kissing him until the younger boy was so turned on, he thought he was gonna burst.

'Soooo I was thinking...I wanna take you on a date' 

Eddie lifted his head out of Richie's neck, eyes wide with delight, and cheesy grin spreading across his face. 

'Really? You wanna take  _me_  out on a date?' he replied to the taller boy's suggestion. 

Richie turned onto his back, pulling Eddie on top of him in the process, wrapping his arms around the boy's slender warm body. 

'Fuck yes! I wanna show you off Eddie Spaghetti...wanna wine 'n' dine you...take you out and treat you like the Prince you are!' 

Eddie blushed, and Richie reached up, stroking his cheek with his fingers.  _Cute cute cute!_

'Alright, so where are you gonna take me Romeo?' 

Richie pondered for a moment, playing with his boyfriend's delicate fingers. Eddie deserved the whole world! Richie wished he could reach up and collect every single star in the night sky and collect them in a jar, just for him. He wanted to treat Eddie to anything and everything! What ever his sweet heart desired.

'Hmmm, how about I come pick you up at 7 tonight and we'll see where the night takes us?' 

Eddie smirked, a bubble of butterflies building in his stomach. Normally, the thought of a surprise would spark off an anxiety attack, but this was Richie, the surprise could  _literally_  be anything _._ And that actually made him buzz with nervous excitement!  _  
_

'Sounds perfect...' Eddie giggled, leaning down and kissing Richie on the lips. 

The kiss developed into a heated make-out session, Richie running his hands down the other boys back, planting them on his cute, perky butt. 

'So...how long do we have before Satan gets home?' Richie asked after breaking the kiss, smirking up at his boyfriend, grabbing his ass with both hands, buckling his hips up into Eddie's butt.

Ed's responded with a loud gasp & an adjoining smirk, pushing down onto Richie's growing hardness, before reaching across and clicking on his cell phone - it was 9.30am. 

'We have about 2 hours...so get them pants off' 

**SATURDAY DAYTIME**

Richie Tozier had left his boyfriend's house at around 11.15am before the return of Beelzebub (that's Eddie's Mom by the way), hopping on his bike and heading in town. 

In the past month since the incident with Wentworth Tozier, Richie hadn't really seen his father, maybe once or twice in passing once he had starting sleeping back at home a few nights during the week. They pretty much acted like  each other  didn't exist, with Richie stealing a few notes out of his Dad's wallet when he was passed out on the sofa. His Mother however, seemed a little more  talkative  since their last phone call, asking about school and his friends etc...Richie had no idea why, maybe it was guilt or something? But after each brief conversation she always asked for a spare cigarette or if his friend's could score her she weed or other drugs, and that's when Richie realised she was only speaking to him simply to get something outta him. 

Richie had text Bev and was meeting her at the park for their standard Saturday morning smoke & catch up, he wanted to stay longer with Eddie, but he had some serious plans to make! And wanted some feminine advice on how to impress Eds. Besides, the poor boys Mother would have a fit is she came home to the site of her darling son in bed, naked, with another boy, let alone that boy being the son of the Devil himself! So he'd left his adorable spaghetti-man and told him to 'wear something nice' and he'd see him at 7pm. 

It was a mild morning, the town slowly beginning to fill with locals out shopping, but the park was  surprisingly  empty when he rode through the rusting gates. Richie stopped at the Loser's bench, discarding his bike and plopping down onto the metal seat, wrapping his parker round his body. While waiting for Bev, he pulled out his cell phone and admiringly looked through the recent photos is his album. It was pretty much all Eddie. Eddie in bed - Eddie brushing his teeth - Eddie just outta the shower with dripping wet hair, shyly clasping a towel to his naked self (this was one of Richie's favorites) - Eddie laid next to Rich in bed, cheeks still flushed from their mid morning romp - and then the last photo; a selfie he took just before he'd left - Richie had his face crushed up into Eddie's cheek, his glasses  askew  on his nose, massive grin spread across his lips and Eddie was wide eyed and adorable, his  tongue  sticking out to the camera. Richie smiled, quickly setting the photo to his iPhone background. 

'Hey Trashmouth!' a  sudden familiar voice called.    


Richie snapped his head up, and saw Bev, she was walking towards him dressed in a pair of bright yellow dungarees, black converse and her fluffy purple jacket, her long red hair scrunched up into two buns atop her head, she was always such a ray of color! 

'Good morning m'lady!' Richie replied, shining a huge grin at one of his best friends. 

Bev perked her butt onto the bench, routing in her pocket for her pack of smokes, handing one to Richie before sparking up her own. They both took a drag, blowing smoke out into the mid morning air. 

'How's things then?' Bev asked casually, eyeing up Richie beside her. 

Richie had changed so much over the past month, since him and Eddie had come clean about their relationship, there was no denying that he was still a crude trashmouth, but the way he was with Eddie, the way he looked at him - admiration filling his face - the way he lit up the moment the smaller boy entered a room...it was enough to put a smile on any of the Loser's faces. And Eddie, well Bev hadn't seen him use his aspirator half as much, his panic attacks were pretty much non existent and his confidence around new people was growing. They really did bring out the best in one another.  

'It's going great Bev-Bev, all peaches & cream!' Richie replied, a genuine grin spreading across his lips, 'I need your help though. I wanna take Ed's out on...you know...a date'. Bev's eyes widened with delight. 'Gonna do it tonight...but i'm pretty fucking useless, so any advise would be spot on. How the hell do I treat him like a King?' 

'I'm sure whatever you come up with Eddie will love...I mean, he's out with you! That's like,  his dream come true! You could take him to the worst place the whole of Derry and I guarantee he wouldn't even notice'. 

The pair sat on the bench for about an hour, chain smoking cigarettes, gossiping about Stan & Bill - how they needed to finally just do what Richie & Eddie did and come clean about their feelings! - and Bev helped come up with a final plan for the date with Eddie that night. Then she left, heading to the small local mall to do some shopping with her Aunt, before seeing Ben later that day. Richie stayed sat on the rusting metal bench, taking out his headphones and sticking them in his ears, flicking on some heavy metal, noticing a text on his cell. 

EDS: I OFFICIALLY MISS YOU. YOU'VE BEEN GONE LIKE 4 HOURS & I MISS YOU. IM SO GAY XXX

EDS: OH & IVE SORTED STUFF WITH MY MUM. TOLD HER I'M AT A MOVIE NIGHT AT BILLS. SO IM ALL YOURS ROMEO XXX

Richie smiled at the messages, his heart doing little palpitations of happiness against his chest. Sticking the phone into his jacket, he rose from the bench, sliding an unlit cigarette behind his ear, before grabbing his bike and riding out of the park. 

**  
SATURDAY NIGHT  **

Eddie was excited!  
So excited that he had taken even longer than usual to decide on an outfit -  _w_ _ear something nice -_ Richie had advised before leaving his house that morning. OK, so 1) Eddie always looked nice and 2) did he need to wear something...nice  _nice?_ Luckily a text had come through that afternoon;

TRASHMOUTH: DINNER RESERVATIONS AT 7.30. TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA WINE & DINE U BABY 

Holy shit, trashmouth was actually taking him on a proper date!   
Eddie had showered, and then crept downstairs to check on his Mother, she was sleeping away (as usual) in her favorite chair in the living room, television blasting out, the rest of the world forgotten about. It was perfect, it meant he didn't have to explain to her why he looked so fancy to go to movie night, problem solved. Standing in the mirror at 6.50pm, Eddie was pretty happy with his look, his soft brown curls were cooperating tonight, sitting loosely on his head. He'd opted for his dark blue jeans, his favorite light pink shirt which housed a cute little navy bowtie and a then a matching navy cardigan over the top. Smart casual, he thought. 

Knowing Richie was due any moment, he tiptoed downstairs again, creeping into the living room, oh thank God, Sonia was still asleep, rough snores escaping her plump mouth. As Eddie pulled on his vans, his phone beeped.

TRASHMOUTH: IM OUTSIDE <3 <3 <3 <3

Eddie almost squealed with excitement, stopping himself before he woke his Mother, OK Kaspbrak, play it cool! Grabbing his keys he left the house, locking the door behind him. Turning to face his boyfriend, he felt his heart do a somersault.  _Holy Shit Balls.  
_ Richie Tozier was leaning casually against the red pick up truck, a massive shit-eating grin spread across his face. His unreally dark mop had been slicked back, thanks to a little help from Beverly (he'd called her mid-panic while getting ready, and she'd arrived at his house fully stocked with hair gel & spray) and was dressed in his black skinny jeans, a bright floral shirt which was tucked in at the waist, showing of his slender frame, a black tie and a vintage burgundy blazer over the top - he'd managed to haggle a bargain for it at the thrift store that afternoon - the whole look finished off with his cherry red Doc Martens. He looked fucking gorgeous! 

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Richie whistled as Eddie approached the truck. 

'Oh man, you look so fucking cute Eds!' 

Eddie smirked, stopping in front of the taller boy, momentarily getting paralysed as Richie's scent, you know  _that scent_ , hit his nostrils. 

'You don't look too bad yourself 'Chee' he replied, reaching up on his tiptoes and planting a kiss onto his partner's pink lips. 

Richie opened the passenger side door for Eddie, watching as he slipped into the seat, then closed the door behind him. Once they were both in the truck, they headed off into Derry. They sang loudly to Richie's playlists as they passed through the busy town, both buzzing with excitement for their date. After about fifteen minutes, Richie pulled into a small car park, just on the outskirts of Derry, running round to grab the passenger door again for Eddie. 

'Why thank you good sir' 

'Anything for you Eddie Spaghetti' 

Richie took Eddie's hand, interlocking their fingers as they walked through the parking lot. Eddie was still a little...apprehensive...of being open in public, he hated the occasional stares and the comments, despite it being a beyond common occurance these days, especially with gay marriages becoming legal around the world, he still felt reserved. Derry was only a small town, news spread quickly, to the point that Eddie was incredibly surprised that his mother hadn't heard the news yet, he wasn't overly prepared for that moment, but was also sort of eager for it, he'd finally be able to be honest of where he was going, who he was with and above all, who he actually was as a person. But he knew Sonia would have a fit.  _Oh Eddie-Bear, one day you'll meet someone just like your dear Mum, who will look after you and keep you safe._ Eddie knew full well that she wouldn't see that person being Richie, she already despised him. And if she found out he was gay? Well, she'd try shipping him off to the loony bin!  _  
_

The pair walked a little further until they came across a little Italian restaurant, Valantinos. Eddie had wanted to go here for years! He couldn't believe Richie had brought him here. They entered the small, snug little building, the taller boy holding the door open for Eddie, and were suddenly hit with the unbelievable rich smells of Italian cuisine - Eddie's absolute favorite! 

'Good evening, table for 2, reserved under the name Tozier' Richie politely spoke to the petite blonde woman who greeted them. 

Her eyes had widened briefly when she saw Richie, he took her breath away, just like so many others. She smiled, flashing perfect white teeth...she hadn't even noticed he wasn't alone. Eddie, a small wave of jealousy running through him, stepped forward, slipping his hand back into the taller boys grasp.  _He's mine, bitch._

Once seated, they ordered their food. Richie opting for spaghetti ( _oh haha Trashmouth, haven't you tasted enough of me today?_ ) and Eddie choosing lasagne. A huge garlic bread sat in front of them as they waited for their food. Richie outstretched his legs, intertwining them with the smaller boy's under the table, as he shoved a third piece of starter into his mouth. 

'So, I've been thinking...' 

'...that's dangerous' Kaspbrak interrupted, smirking, as he nibbled a piece of garlic bread. 

'Very funny...' Richie continued, 'But seriously...I think we should get outta here' 

'What, now? But we haven't eaten our food yet...'

'No, not now dummy...I mean...outta Derry'

Eddie swallowed the food in his mouth, unsure how to react or what to say. Leave Derry? What about the other Losers? What about his Mom? Derry was home, no matter how shit things seemed, it was were Eddie always imagined he'd stay. Richie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, running a hand through his slicked hair. 

'You want to leave Derry?' 

'I dunno Ed's, what can we possibly achieve staying here? We turn 18 this year, and we graduate. We can kiss goodbye to this town, go to the city...I dunno, get a little apartment...get decent jobs...' 

'But, what about our friends? What about...our homes?' Eddie almost regretted saying that. Richie huffed in response.

'I don't give a fuck if my parents were dead' 

A punch of guilt hit Eddie's gut. He really didn't mean to be so insensitive. 

'You know what I mean 'Chee...But I...we...can't just leave?' 

Richie sighed, pulling his legs back from around Eddie's. The waitress suddenly appeared then, placing down their main courses before strutting away. An awkward silence followed...something the two were yet to experience. They picked up their cutlery and began to eat.

'Look, forget I said anything Ed's...I just, I just want whats best for us that's all' 

Eddie placed down his fork, and reached his hand across the table. Richie took it, stroking the back of the soft skin with his thumb. They looked into eachothers eyes for a moment.   
Eddie loved Richie more than he thought was humanly possible, he would follow him to the edge of the earth if it meant being with him, but to actually hear the words...leave Derry...it seemed like such a risk. How could they afford it? Neither of them had jobs yet, this was something they were planning for the upcoming summer. Plus, the local college had a great English course that Eddie had planned on taking, and he assumed Richie would follow suit, maybe starting a music course or even getting a job in town. He knew things were terrible with Richie's home life, he understood that, but they could get a place in Derry? He's sure Wentworth would move on eventually...he had to.

As he continued to look into Richie's dark eyes, he suddenly felt his pain, vulnerability and helplessness, something he tried so hard to mask on a daily basis, using his Trashmouth persona to get through each day. But he knew that unless Richie left Derry, he would never be free from his parents and the hatred and abuse that followed. Maybe moving out of Derry wasn't such a bad idea? At least he could get a good distance between himself and his Mother. He could come out, and not care about the consequences. It would be hard work, but they could do it. After all, Richie would do everything in his power to keep Eddie safe, and would do whatever he could to give him the world.  

'OK...then let's do it' 

Richie's mouth dropped open slightly after hearing his partner speak. He blinked a few times, taking in the boy before him. 

'Really...? You'd...you'd do that for me?'

'I'd do it for us 'Chee' Eddie replied, tightening his grip on the tallers boys hand. 

Richie smiled, a genuine, whole hearted goofy smile that made Eddie a little lightheaded. They continued their meal, the awkwardness fully behind them, a new sense of excitement and nervousness eating away at them. Richie paid, much to Eddie's dismay, and the two left the restaurant. It was quiet out, and a sheet of darkness had taken over Derry. They interlocked fingers as they walked down the sidewalk towards the parking lot, as they approached the truck Eddie stopped, pulling Richie towards him. He then reached up, pulling the taller boy into a hard embrace, planting his lips onto the others, hot breath and tongues taking over, Richie slid his hands down to Eddie's waist, and Eddie tugged slightly onto his boyfriend's hair. 

'I'm taking you home Ed's, my parents are out and I need you...' 

Eddie grinned into the kiss, breathless and nothing but love & desire spreading through his chest.  The pair unlocked their embrace, and started moving forwards towards the parked truck, when a sudden familiar voice echoed through the empty parking lot. 

'Edward?!' 

Eddie froze, he knew exactly whose voice that was. Richie spun round, an almost inaudible 'oh shit' escaping his lips. Kaspbrak dropped his boyfriend's hand and turned, a weight of sheer panic hitting him like a lead brick. Standing before them, leaning on her opened car door was non other than Sonia Kaspbrak, her face red with anger, her mouth agape and nothing but a look of disgust radiating from her overweight body.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, updating has become harder and harder for me at the moment, not just because of the busy christmas period, but also as i'm starting to become a little unhappy with the choices i've made regarding this fic, i'm hoping to take more time on each chapter to make sure i'm im providing the best I can for anyone still reading this. 
> 
> thanks again for everyone with the kudos/comments. still means a ton to me :D


	13. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie faces his Mother, and the Loser's plan their future.

**SATURDAY NIGHT (cont...)**

 

'Edward?!' 

Eddie turned to face his overweight Mother, the blood draining from his face, his heartbeat echoing through his ears. Sonia slammed her car door shut, and hurried over to where the pair stood, her face red with anger. 

'What in God's name do you think you're doing out here?! You were supposed to be at Bills...!' 

Eddie's mouth went dry. His Mother's eyes tearing into him. The brown hair of her fringe glued to her forehead with beads of sweat, clearly out of breathe from searching the neighborhood for her son. Eds was not prepared for this moment, he didn't know what to say...he had completely forgotten how to speak. 

'Answer me this instant Eddie!'   
  
Sonia's shout echoed through the parking lot, causing the smaller boy to jump. Her hands were on her hips, a look of utter hatred and disgust plastered on her bloated face. He scrambled words together in his brain, trying to focus on getting a sentence out of his mouth, but the building fear of a long forgotten panic attack began to rise, the aspirator that hadn't been used in days taunting him from his bedroom, the tightness in his chest beginning to build and build and...

'I brought him here Mrs K' 

Richie's voice broke through Eddie's storm of thoughts. He felt the familiar warmth of the taller boy's skin on his own as their fingers interlocked once again, Richie's thumb stroking his hand as he moved to stand beside his partner. Sonia darted her eyes away from her son, down at their hands and then up to the lanky boy before her. She blinked, as if this was the first time she had known of Richie's existence. 

'I, er, took him out on a date, and well...I think you should know that...well, erm, we are dating...actually...we are in love...'

'LOVE?!' Sonia shouted, interrupting Richie's nervous attempt at a sentence, who shut his mouth instantly, taken aback by the sudden shout. 'What do  _you_  know about love?'

Eddie stared at his Mother, he felt Richie tense beside him, the grip on his hand tightening. 

'Richard Tozier, you are nothing but a waste of space, you always have been...the same as your damn parents! All your doing is corrupting and leading my son down a terrible path...I know all about you and your...tendencies...you don't care who you sleep with and who you toss away like garbage! And I'll be damned if that person is my son!'

Eddie turned to face the taller boy, his mind struggling to catch up and process the unfolding events. His Mother stepped forward, opening her mouth to speak...  
  
'Your wrong!' Richie interrupted, his voice almost breaking, a single angry tear escaping down his cheek, as he stood his ground. 'I love Eddie, more than anything in this damn universe! I want nothing more but to make him happy! I want to spend every day proving that to everyone...especially **you**...I'm not...' his voice began to tremble, '...I'm  **NOT**  my parents...'

Sonia stopped in her tracks. Glaring at Richie, she looked at him up and down, grimacing at the very sight of him.

'You listen to me, and you listen well Tozier...' she spat, 'you will never, and I mean  _never_ , be good enough to deserve my son. You've always been trash, and you will always be trash, nothing on God's green earth is going to change that.'

Sonia grabbed Eddie's wrist and yanked him from Richie's grasp. As his Mother's words echoed through his brain, a buried surge of anger tore through the smaller boy's body, the panic and loss of breath being replaced with hatred and years of built up frustration. 

'No!' Eddie shouted, pulling against Sonia's grip, yanking his wrist free from her plump hand. 

Mrs Kaspbrak stopped, stunned by the sudden outburst from her son. 

'Richie is NOT trash! How...how  _dare_  you to speak him that way! I am sick to death of you treating me like this breakable child...who can't have friends...who can't...' he turned, looking into Richie's eyes, '...who can't be in love!' Turning back, he frowned, taking a breath, 'Ma, this is who I am,  **he**  is who I love...I'm sorry I'm not the perfect little boy you wanted, who's gonna be a doctor and who's gonna marry some woman who YOU approve of...I can't live like that! Your suffocating me!' 

Sonia's mouth was agape. Eddie stood before her, his hand back interlocked with Richie's, angry tears dripping from his wide eyes. 

'You need to accept that this is who I am, who  _we_  are. You might just think we are a couple of dumb kids, yeah well, so fucking what! We love each other....and have for a long time Ma. Richie was there for me when no one else was, when people laughed at my stupid fanny-pack that YOU made me carry around...he was there when I had panic attacks from all the lies YOU told me day after day! When Henry Bowers would try to beat the crap outta me for being...different' Eddie felt the words spew from his lips, and it felt good. It felt good to stop playing pretend, to stop hiding and above all, to stop lying. 

'I just want you to love me for who I am...I'm still me...I'm just stronger than you think' 

Silence consumed the parking lot for several moments, Eddie was heavy breathing, the effort of coming out and standing up to his Mother weighing down on him. After what felt like a lifetime, Sonia sighed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, when she removed her hand Eddie noticed she was crying. 

'If this...' she began, voice low, 'if  **this** is who you claim to be...then you are no longer my son' 

Eddie felt a sharp sting strike through his chest, knocking the breath right out of him.  
  
The pair watched as the overweight woman wiped her tear stained face, shook her head in disapproval and turned, heading back to her car. The sound of the engine hummed through the air a few seconds later, and then Sonia drove past them, not even giving her son a second look, before driving out of the parking lot and out of sight. 

Richie grabbed Eddie's hand and tugged, pulling him into his arms. Eddie sobbed uncontrollably into his partners chest, Richie stayed silent, one hand gently stroking the smaller boys back, the other behind his head rubbing the back of his neck. They stayed this way for several minutes, until Eddie's sobs subsided into gentle whimpers, and then he pulled back, wiping his face with his sleeve. Staring up into Richie's dark, worried eyes, the dread of everything he feared washed over him; the disgusting disapproval of his Mother, the abuse & hatred of Richie's parents, and how they both had to go home, alone, and face all of that, after all, they had the rest of school to get through.   
With a heavy sigh, Eddie lent forward, resting his forehead on his partner's chest. 

'What the hell do we do now ‘Chee?’

 

**APRIL**

It had been over a month since the run in with Mrs Kaspbrak, and despite what she had said that night in the parking lot, she would not let Eddie out of her sight, ensuring that he was home every day after school and in the house every evening, even at weekends, and kept everything locked, including his bedroom window. He was literally under house arrest. He wasn't allowed to see his friends, unless it was at his home, in case he lied again about his whereabouts. No matter how much he pleaded or begged, Sonia would not budge. And the worst part was, she could hardly look at him, knowing he had done 'filthy, disgusting acts' with another boy - and this was his punishment. 

Luckily, however, they still had school. Richie and Eddie embraced every second they had together. Be it in the corridor, at lunch with the Losers, secret make out sessions in the toilets during class...they needed each other and being kept away was torture. No matter how many phone calls or texts they made, it wasn't getting any easier. Then one day Richie came into school with a black eye, which everyone knew wasn't from Bowers...things were getting worse at home, and without him being able to escape to Eddie's, climbing through his window in the early hours when things became unbearable again, he was losing control, and becoming more and more miserable.

'I can't take this anymore Eds...' Richie mumbled into Eddie's shoulder, they were sat in one of the schools grubby toilet cubicles during last period on a rainy Monday afternoon, the smaller of the pair perched on his partner's knee, Richie's signature milk-bottle glasses held together with tape, 'My dad has the fucked up belief that he can 'beat' me straight...' 

Eddie sighed, cupping his boyfriend's face, planting tender kisses around his cheeks, chin and nose. Dark circles had begun to form under Richie's eyes and his hair was even more unruly than normal, he wasn't sleeping well, and the more frequent run ins with his Dad were getting out of control. Nothing but anger and hatred radiated from Wentworth's body, blaming his son for everything bad in his life. Not only that, but he was completely un-accepting of Richie's sexuality, spews of homophobic slurs left his lips whenever he saw Richie, maybe he had a hope that his son would get so sick of the beatings and verbal abuse that he would suddenly crack and 'change his mind' on being bisexual ... ha! like that would ever happen. 

'I promise we will get through this 'Chee...we have too. We can't let them break us...' Eddie whispered, running his hands from Richie's cheeks and down to his shoulders, gently stroking up and down his arms in some form of comfort, 'Just think, we have finals coming up soon...we've just gotta get through that, we will study our asses off...and then...and then we will get the fuck outta this place' 

Richie looked up at his boyfriends soft green eyes, and saw the determination in them. He wrapped his arms under the pale pink shirt Eddie was wearing, feeling the warmth of skin on the boy's lower back. He sighed, and for what felt like the first time in weeks, he smiled.  

'Promise Eds?' 

Eddie smiled back, 'If you stop calling me that, then yeah, I promise’

 

**JUNE**

Three months had now passed since the incident, and Derry High's senior exams were creeping up quicker than the Loser's had anticipated. Each class now consisted of study time, researching and prepping college applications and getting in as much extra credit as possible. 

Bill, Stan, Eddie and Richie were all sat around a large table in the local library after school on a dull Friday afternoon - the very rare occasion Sonia Kaspbrak had actually allowed Eddie out of the house, knowing full well that the exams were quickly looming, and no matter what had happened a few months prior, she still wanted her son to succeed. The group had all decided on applying for NYU, mainly because it had such a variation of courses, and enough for each Loser to choose from. Plus, it meant getting out of Derry and actually experiencing life ... much to Richie and Eddie's determination. 

Bill was scribbling intently into one of his notebooks, his long index finger running across the text book beside him as he flicked his eyes between one book to the other, making notes on various poets of the 19th century. Bill wanted to study English Literature, and had a passion for writing anything and everything, from short stories, to fan fictions and from poems to scripts.   
Stanley was beside him (obviously) running his hand through his soft dark hair subconsciously as he also stared intently into his own open text book, which was covered with neat pink post it notes on the top of the pages, ensuring he knew exactly which page he needed and for what topic. Stan was interested in perusing a course in veterinary science, so was working on his biochemistry revision for the upcoming exam. Eddie was sat opposite Stan, almost invisible thanks to the high pile of books, notes and various sticky notes surrounding him, taking up most of the table. He was currently twirling a pink sharpie between his fingers, skimming over notes about Napoleon and his campaigns during the French Revolution. He was frowning, god did he hate history!  
  
Richie, however, was not studying, he was currently attempting to balance three books on his head which wasn't working very well. Instead of texts book in front of him, he had a variance of snacks, a bottle of Mountain Dew, his cell phone and empty wrappers, causing Stan the desperate feeling to get out his disinfectant wipes and clean the whole table (and Richie for that matter). Richard Tozier was smart, the smartest out of the whole group of Losers, and despite his bad-boy image, he constantly got straight A's, much to the other's annoyance, especially Bill who constantly gave 110% but hardly ever got high marks. 

'Shouldn't you be studying Trashmouth?' Stan remarked from across the table, 'Or are you planning on joining the circus?' 

Richie laughed, the three books dropping heavily onto the table with a bang, causing Eddie to jump.

'Fuck Richie! Can you stop! Some of us actually wanna get into college' 

'Oh come on Eds. Im booooooooored' Richie replied, fluttering his eyelashes to the boy beside him.

'Yeah well this is important...just sit there and keep quiet...and stop bouncing your leg!' 

Richie rolled his eyes, stopped juddering his leg but started innocently tapping his fingers on top of the table instead. Both Stan and Eddie looked up.

'Richie!!!' 

After another hour of intense study time, Beverly joined them in the library. She flowed through the room like a ray of sunshine, her bright orange maxi dress swaying around her, the jangle of her dozens of bracelets echoing through the quiet surroundings. 

'Hey guys! Having fun?' she smiled, before plopping herself onto Richie's lap, ruffling his unruly curls as she sat. 

'Help me dear princess! Free me from this hell!' Richie let out a groan of frustration and lowered his head against Beverly's back, 'Their picking on me...' 

Beverly laughed, looking around at the other boys at the table. Bill lifted his head up, he had clearly been in some sort of 'study zone' as he didn't even realize the red-headed girl had joined the table. He blinked several times before slowly rubbing his temples.

'OK guys, I think it's time we take a break...my head's killing me' 

Stan neatly wrote out another post-it-note before sticking it to the top page and closing his text book then began neatly gathering his belongings. Richie lifted his head, resting on Bev's shoulder, shooting a wide grin at his friends.

'Huzzah! Chop chop my good fellows. Pip pip, tally-ho and all that' Richie practically shouted, in his God awful attempt at a British accent, earning him an angry  _shush!_ from the librarian across the room.

Once Richie had apologized to the sour faced librarian, the Losers club vacated the library and headed to the local coffee shop across the street to meet Ben, he was lucky enough to bag a part time job there after school - he was saving for a car before college - but the others didn't know how he managed school, work and studying. Bev said it was  _cos he's an absolute  genius  of a man, duh!_ The shop was small, with only about 5 tables in there, but it was cute and rustic and sold cheap coffee, so was often busy, especially over the weekend. It had because a usual hangout for the group, especially with it being so close to the library, Eddie could easily spend some time there after school without his Mother finding out. 

'Hey everyone!' Ben called as they piled into the small cosy shop, the smell of coffee beans and hot coco engulfing their senses, he wiped his hands on his dark green apron, throwing the cloth he was using to clean the counter over his shoulder and headed over to the group, planting a soft kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. 'Come on, I'll get your orders in' 

Bill opted for a standard black coffee, Stan chose a skinny caramel latte, Bev had a fruit tea -  _what? it's good for you! -_  and Richie & Eddie both got hot chocolates with the works; whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. They crammed round a table in the corner, chatting away about getting things into motion ready for college. Ben sadly had to return to work, but kept catching Beverley's eye, blowing her kisses when no one was looking. The group was well aware of Richie and Eddie's situation, especially with their parents and knew how important it was for them to leave Derry and move somewhere new and accepting, to start their lives properly, but they all knew how vital it was for them all to stick together, they had zero intention of the group breaking up. 

So, the plan was as follows:

They would all pack up and move to New York, Ben would have a car by then and was more than happy to be the designated driver for the haul. Stan, Eddie and Bill were all applying for courses at NYU, Bev was interested in a fashion course at a more low-key college not overly far from there, and Ben was luckily enough to have family who lived in New York, his Uncle was a property developer and had a good sized three story town house ready for them when they moved up - this was a huge relief for the group as there was a chance they would all be separated within the student accommodation, plus the idea of 'communal showers' made Eddie's skin crawl. Ben was getting an internship at his Uncle's company, so he was pretty much set up.

And then that left Richie.   
Richie didn't have a plan. He was just happy to follow Eddie to the edge of the universe, and if that meant finally getting away from his parents, teachers, Bowers and that dead-end town, he would do anything his friend's wanted. Eddie had researched a ton of part-time jobs around their campus area, even Stanley had attempted to put together a resume for him (grades dependent) and Ben had reassured him several times that he was fine to live at the shared house, even if he was a couple of months behind chipping in with the rent. 

While sitting together in the cafe, laughing and joking, each getting more excited about their upcoming plans, Richie looked around at his friends, and felt his heart swell.   
Bill and Stan were cutely bickering over the best route to get to New York, and how there  _won't be enough room for us all plus or bags_ , they were sat almost as close as Richie & Eds, intently looking at each other, even though they were bickering, there was definitely a hint of 'something' in their eyes, Richie smirked, did they really think it wasn't obvious?  
Beverly was perched on Ben's knee, who was having a quick break, and they were discussing which car was going to be best for him, well actually considering it was going to be the Loser's ride until they all passed their driving tests, what was gonna be best for them all. Ben was rubbing up his girlfriend's back, while she was transferring several of her bracelets onto his free wrist as she spoke.

And then there was Eddie, adorable feisty little Eds, who was right beside him, his chair as close at it could get to his own, one hand in Richie's, never removing his gentle grip the whole time they sat there, the other wrapped around his hot chocolate, a thin sliver of a whipped cream mustache gracing the top of his lip - oh how Richie wanted to lick it off. It had been three months since he'd taken the smaller boy's virginity, and man, how he craved him, even more so now. Eds was listening to his friends, chirping in every few seconds with his opinion, and squeezing Richie's hand subconsciously when he got overly excited over a certain detail of their plan. 

Trashmouth lent back in his chair and smiled, a goofy wide smile. Eddie was right, as Daniel Beddingfield once sang in that old song, they were really gonna get through this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this has taken me so so long to publish :( 
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with it, but it will do!  
> So sorry for people who actually still read this and are following my fic & it isn't as up to usual standards, but this month has been so busy & up and down with Christmas/work etc that ive started & re-started/edited/deleted this chapter so many times that I actually didnt look at it for a solid 2 weeks while getting my head back to normal. 
> 
> Strong Eddie is my favorite & Richie is just a loving bean <3  
> Aiming to get back on track with updates from this week, and excited to explore the boys in their new endeavors with the Losers in NYC!


End file.
